The Incubus Child
by Zero0984
Summary: Sequel Incubus Desire 18mnths after the Incubus Desire Orihime and friends leave Karakura town for college. Everything seems to be going well until, bizarre acts of lust and violence begin to affect her friends as Sky's incubus child grows inside her.
1. Prologue

HELLO EVERYONE!

I'm back with the prologue to my next story, The Incubus Child. This story picks up 18 months after the events of the first story The Incubus Desire...

**Here we find Ichigo and Orihime happily in love and about to take off to the USA for college along with the rest of their friends. Everything is seemingly normal**

**until bizarre, horrible things start affecting the entire group, leading Orihime to believe that the Incubi from the Society of Eternal Night are not done with her.**

PS- The tone of this story is a little different from the first but I hopes everyone still likes it.. Read Review and Enjoy!

* * *

It was not the blood that worried him. Ichigo had seen more than his fair share of bloodshed throughout the years, that he could get used to. But it was the sound of Orihime's dark hollow screams echoing off the paper thin walls, that made his blood run cold. It was her sweat dampened brow as she clutched the streets and cried out, fighting back the pain that wracked her thin body. He would never forget that sound, he would never be able to erase the frightened look in her eyes from his memory.

Ichigo fell to his knees beside the small cot and took Orihime's hand in his. Her fingers felt so frail in his hand. A short groan escaped her lips as she turned to look at him. Blood leaked from the corner of her mouth, but still she forced a smile.

"I love you," Ichigo whispered then kissed the back of her hand. Orihime tried to speak, but all she could manage to do was cough up another mouthful of blood and close her eyes.

"You need to leave." Ichigo felt Yoruichi's strong hands grip his shoulder and pull him back.

"She needs me," Ichigo said from between clenched teeth.

"At least go sit in the corner over there. You don't need to see her like this," Yoruichi insisted.

Ichigo let out a heavy sigh and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand.

"Is she going to live?" Ichigo murmured.

Yoruichi glanced up at him, her eyes sympathetic, her mouth set in a thin line.

"I don't know, but for now just take a seat over there and wait."

Ichigo trudged over to the corner where Urahara was sitting. Kisuke's face was deathly pale and his eyes were wide. Ichigo placed his back against the wall and slid to the floor. he pressed his face into his hands and began to weep quietly. He had no idea how things had managed to progress to this point, but he still blamed himself. Ichigo closed his eyes and began to think of happier times, when Orihime was his and everyone was safe, and still alive.


	2. Chapter 1

YO! haha. I thought just putting up the prologue would be too lazy so I decided to throw chapter one into the mix...

I hope I caught all the typos, but if not sorry.

I will try to keep up with my usual pace, but if I cannot do so, just know that I wont leave this story dangling for weeks... I promise.

Anyhoo I hope everyone enjoys this

-zer0

Ps- Thanks for all of the reviews. Makes me feel all happy! oh and to everyone that asked for longer chapters, here it is!

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

The orange haired shinigami opened his eyes to see his father's foot flying toward his face. Ichigo sat up quickly, grabbed his father's ankle and flung him across the room. Isshin Kurosaki hit the wall and slid to the floor in a heap. He jumped to his feet and straightened the loud, obnoxiously bright shirt he wore.

"Just making sure you are still in fighting form. I won't get the opportunity to do this for a long while." Ichigo's father sniffled and wiped away an imaginary tear.

"Dad calm down," Ichigo grumbled as he threw the sheets back, exposing his sleeping girlfriend's scantily clad body in the process.

Isshin's eyes widened as he looked from Orihime to his topless son.

"My son had become a man," he murmured. "Oh what is a father to do?"

Ichigo stood and knocked his father in the head.

"It's not like that and you know it. It's a blessing Hime can sleep through anything," Ichigo grumbled.

He was never much of a morning person, but since Orihime had basically moved into his bedroom, waking up was getting easier, even with his father's intrusions.

Ichigo took a step forward and tripped over Orihime's luggage. He went crashing face first to the floor his legs tangled up in the hot pink suitcases. Ichigo jumped up and looked at the bed. Orihime was still asleep.

"That girl could sleep through a hurricane," Isshin commented.

"Hurricane! Where?" Orihime jumped up and began to look around. Ichigo smiled and shook his head.

"You always wake up at the weirdest moments," he said softly. "Everything is fine."

"Oh well good morning!" Orihime jumped off the bed and flew into Ichigo's arms.

"Good morning to you too," he replied. He moved to kiss her but stopped when she clapped one hand over her mouth.

"Morning breath," she announced before wiggling out of his grasp and running out of the room. Isshin watched Orihime run out of the room with a smirk.

"Dad stop staring at her ass!" Ichigo shouted.

"Son I am in the medical field. I was just spot checking for polyps."

"Ugh." Ichigo made a face then proceeded to push his father out of the room. "Get into the kitchen and keep Hime from trying to help with breakfast."

Isshin's face was suddenly very serious, almost frightened.

"That girl will kill us all with her cooking. I don't even want to think about you guys anniversary dinner."

Ichigo felt his stomach lurch.

"So much… ugh… so much," Isshin mumbled as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Ichigo sat at the edge of his bed and took a deep breath. He had been with Orihime for well over a year, but somehow he still could not understand how he had gotten so lucky.

After everything that happened with that incubus Sky, Ichigo was sure that he had lost Orihime for good, but the two of them managed to get together and as long as Ichigo had a say in the matter they would stay together.

At first, he spent every night at her house, just holding her until she fell asleep. Orihime was having violent nightmares about Sky and some woman name Destra. She would wake up in tears and cry until sunrise if he were not there. Ichigo didn't mind. He would do anything for her. But eventually Ichigo's father found out that he was spending his nights in bed with a girl and decided that it would be better for the two of them to be under his roof.

Ichigo didn't understand why his father was so worried. As much as Ichigo desired his beautiful little healer, he could not sleep with her yet. She was still to shaken up over everything that had happened over a year ago. He had to give her time, but she was worth the wait. And it's not like they didn't find other ways to pleasure each other.

Just as Ichigo began to smile at the remembrance, Orihime flounced back into the room and straddled his lap. She began to kiss his muscular neck and nip at his earlobe as his hands gripped her waist tightly.

She was always so energetic in the morning.

"This is so exciting," Orihime murmured as her lips strayed closer to hers.

"I know, it's a little scary though," Ichigo commented as she kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Scary? This is going to be so much fun. In a few days we will be in college in America!" she planted a kiss on his lips to punctuate her excitement.

Ichigo stood with Orihime's legs still wrapped around him. He walked toward the bathroom, then set her down on the sink.

"I can't let you kiss me when my breath is so gross," Ichigo said as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"I don't mind," Orihime said lightly.

Ichigo squeezed a gob of toothpaste onto the brush and got to work.

Orihime filled a glass with water then handed it to her boyfriend. Ichigo swished the water around in his mouth then spit, making sure not to splash on Orihime. She handed him the mouthwash next, then a towel.

Shortly after she moved in, this had become their morning ritual. Watching Orihime sit at the edge of the sink and listening to her tell him all about her very odd dreams always put the orange haired shinigami in a good mood. She looked so innocently sexy sitting before him in a pale pink camisole and little frilly boy shorts. And it always seemed like she had no idea how amazing she looked. Ichigo spit the mouthwash into the sink then grabbed Orihime by the back of her neck. He pressed a rough passionate kiss on her lips. Orihime gripped his shoulders with her small hands and returned the kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist in the process.

"So minty fresh. I love mornings," Orihime said.

"So do I," Ichigo agreed and he pulled her even closer and kissed her again.

"You know I have to disinfect this sink every morning."

Ichigo broke away from the kiss and looked up to see his sister Karin standing in the doorway. Her dark hair was a mess and she had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Give them some privacy," Yuzu said appearing behind Karin.

"They left the door open and this is the only bathroom," Karin shot back.

"Sorry," Orihime murmured as she unraveled her legs from around Ichigo's waist and hopped off the sink.

"It's not your fault. I blame my idiot brother," Karin grumbled.

"Karin has never been a morning person," Yuzu commented softly as Orihime slid out of the bathroom. She went back into Ichigo's bedroom and pouted as she glanced down at her pile of luggage.

"I shouldn't have left my stuff in the middle of your room, I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Orihime slimed up at him then began to drag her luggage to one corner of the room.

"So, Rangiku told me that she is going to go to grad school while we are doing our undergrad. She wants to be a sex therapist," Orihime said. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't surprise me at all," Ichigo replied.

"I think she would be really good at it," Orihime commented.

"You packed a lot," Ichigo said, quickly changing the subject. He still felt ill at ease discussing sex with Orihime. With Ichigo's help, she had managed to put the past behind her, but the mere mention of Rukia or Rangiku still let both of them unsettled.

Ichigo wished that they could both forget everything that happened, like all of their friends, but that would never happen.

Ichigo looked up to see both of his sisters standing in the doorway. This was another part of their morning ritual. Karin would distract Orihime while Yuzu ran down the stairs and made breakfast. As horrified as they all were at the thought of Orihime cooking, the three siblings realized that if they left their father alone in the kitchen for too long, it was only a matter of time before the fire trucks would come blaring down the streets.

Karin stepped into the room and sat down at Ichigo's desk.

"So Orihime what do you think Florida will be like?" Karin asked.

"Oh I don't know. It should be a lot of fun. The beach is so close to campus and it's hot all year around, I checked the Florida tourism website last night and we will be an hour away from Disney Land and all of the water parks!" Orihime said excitedly.

"What about class babe? You'll need to focus on that," ichigo said gently.

"I know," Orihime pouted. "But it's not like we will have classes on the weekend."

"I do."

"Oh I forgot! Pre-med is really hard. Well I guess I can stay home on the weekends and study."

"You don't have to do that. Go out and have fun that would make me feel good."

"You two are so lovey dovey," Karin groaned.

"Oh! I just remembered, Toshiro wanted me to tell you that he says hi and that he will be calling you this weekend," Orihime said.

Karin's face turned bright red. She clapped her hands over her cheeks and tried not to meet her brother's mocking gaze.

"So Toshiro is calling you now eh? When did this happen?" he asked.

"Oh it was just so cute, last weekend they went to the movies with me and Rangiku. I saw them holding hands!" Orihime squealed.

"I would rather die of food poisoning right now," Karin mumbled to herself. "Hey Hime do you want to help make breakfast?" Karin asked suddenly.

Ichigo's face blanched.

"No, no, she doesn't have time. We need to make sure we have everything, before hitting the airport," Ichigo stuttered.

"Yeah, he's probably right, but we'll be downstairs soon," Orihime replied.

Karin smile brightly at her brother before walking out the room.

"On Orihime before I forget. When you guys are away at college you might have to do all of the cooking. With Ichigo having class all day, he will never have the time."

"You're right! Thanks for reminding me."

Ichigo glared at his sister in time to see her mouth the word "payback". Karin trotted happily down the stairs, leaving the couple alone in their bedroom.

"I don't know how you put up with my family," Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I love your family. I'm glad that they all seem to like me," Orihime replied.

"Like you. My sisters love having you here and my dad thinks you're perfect. I think they are going to miss you more than they will miss me."

"That's impossible. You are such a good brother and son. Anyone would be lucky you have you around."

"Too bad I'm all yours." Ichigo smiled. He had no idea how he had gone so long without Orihime. He could not find it in him to be sullen or moody when she was around. She was so bright and happy all the time even when she was upset, she still managed to smile. And every time she smiled her knew that it was all for him.

"breakfast is ready!" Yuzu called up the stairs. Orihime gave Ichigo a quick peck on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

"Let's get some food."

Ichigo nodded and walked down the stairs after her.

Ichigo smelled something unfamiliar but tasty as he walked into the kitchen. He looked at the kitchen table and saw mounds of unfamiliar food in front of him.

"We decided that since you guys are taking off for the United States we should make you a hearty American breakfast!" Isshin announced as they sat down at the table.

"What is all this?" Orihime asked excitedly.

"Well let's see. We have bacon, eggs Benedict, corn bread, waffles, pancakes, toast, flapjacks," Yuzu pointed out each dish then paused. "Wait are pancakes and flapjacks the same thing?" she asked herself quietly.

"I can't wait to try all of it," Orihime said happily.

"I'll bet. I can't figure out where all of the food goes," Ichigo commented.

There was a dead silence as everyone looked at Orihime's chest.

"I guess I have good metabolism," Orihime said as she grabbed at a strip of bacon. Ichigo grabbed a plate and looked at the mountain of food in front of him. He appreciated the kind gesture, but he was sure that his family's kindness would end with him having the worst indigestion on the plane ride.

A few strips of cold bacon and two muffins were left on the table after breakfast was over. Everyone aside from Orihime clutched their stomachs feeling a mix of pain and pleasure as the heavy food traveled through their systems.

Orihime leaned back in her chair and let out a loud burp. Her face turned bright red and she giggled.

"Sorry, the food was really good," she said lightly.

"Thank you," Yuzu said happily. Ichigo's sister groaned a little bit then closed her eyes.

Ichigo lay still sprawled out on the floor beside the table. He had no idea bacon was that good. He moaned and rolled over onto his side as the doorbell rang.

"Get the door," Isshin groaned.

"Ignore it." Ichigo replied. The doorbell rang again and Orihime jumped up and answered it.

"Good morning." She announced brightly.

"Good morning Orihime." Uryuu said as she stepped aside to let him in. "Am I early?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen as stared at the entire Kurosaki family sprawled out around and under the table.

"I think you are right on time, but you're the first one here," Orihime replied.

"Is everything okay? Everyone seems a little off," Uryuu commented.

"Oh we just had the best breakfast ever."

"I see."

"So where is Tatsuki?"

"We were going to travel together, but we got into an argument last night," Uryuu said regretfully.

"Oh." Orihime frowned.

Tatsuki and Uryuu had not recovered from the effects of the incubus desire. Neither of them remembered anything that happened, but it seemed that somewhere deep within them, there was some knowledge of Uryuu's betrayal. Tatsuki did not believe a word that came out of his mouth and they fought constantly on account of that. Orihime could not help but feel responsible. She shook her head as if to banish her bleak thoughts and smiled.

"Where's your luggage?" she asked.

"I had it send ahead of me. I wanted to travel light." Uryuu held up a small backpack that Orihime was sure contained a few spools of thread and a full arsenal of needles.

"I should have done that," Orihime mumbled.

"You have nothing to worry about. If Kurosaki can manage to peel himself off the floor, I'm sure he will carry all of your bags.

"Shut up Ishida!" Ichigo shouted.

Uryuu smiled then followed Orihime to the living room. They spoke of mundane things and traded notes on the different activities that they both researched on the Florida tourism website. The doorbell rang ten minutes later and this time Ichigo got up to get it. Chad, Chizuru and Rangiku were standing on the other side of the door.

"Morning," Ichigo said.

"Morning," Chad replied, his deep voice rumbling.

"Hey Ichigo!" Rangiku said as she set a big light pink suitcase down on the floor.

"Where is my precious Hime?" Chizuru asked immediately.

"Living room," Ichigo pointed in that direction. He grimaced as Chizuru dropped her bags and bounded towards the couch. He heard a scuffle, Orihime's uncomfortable laughter then someone or something hitting the floor.

"Some things never change," Ichigo mumbled. He walked into the living room and saw Orihime on her back trying to keep Chizuru from pulling off her shirt. Chad appeared and grabbed Chizuru by the waist and pulled her off Orihime.

"I just wanted to say hi," Chizuru pouted. Chad glared at her then dragged her away.

"You better be careful Ichigo, it looks like there is always someone after your girlfriend," Rangiku commented.

Ichigo shivered as Sky's face flashed in his mind.

Once Chad managed to get his girlfriend to calm down, they all sat in the living room, discussing what they imagined their first year of college would be like. Everyone had a different reason to be excited. Uryuu had not put down any of his art history books since being accepted into his major, Rangiku had already set up her externship with the youngest most good looking psychology professor on campus, the wresting team was beating down Chad's door, Chizuru lived on the same floor as Orihime, (everyone grimaced when that room assignment came in). And Ichigo was glad that his dad had set aside a college fund. He used part of it to find off campus housing. It was right across the street from their university, but he looked forward to the privacy and knew that he would spend many nights with Orihime in his arms.

Orihime stood and went for a drink of water. Ichigo followed her to the kitchen stood behind her.

"So applied behavior analysis eh?" he said, referencing his girlfriend's choice in major.

"Yeah, it's a little harder than some of the other concentrations, but I want to do it," Orihime replied as she turned around.

"And why is that?"

Orihime stared down at the glass of water in her hands.

"I'm hoping that by studying human behavior, I will be able to understand all of this a lot better. Maybe I can come up with an answer."

Ichigo sighed and pulled her into a warm hug, resting his chin on top of her head.

"You don't need to fix everyone. Just let me take care of you."

"I know. I just need to figure this out."

Ichigo nodded, the kissed the top of her head.

"Just don't over think it. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. You make me happy."

Ichigo took her hand in his and led her back to the living room. He felt a certain measure of manly pride knowing that he made his girlfriend happy, but the selfless part of him wanted her to be happy on her own, completely independent of him.

They were about to sit down on the couch when the doorbell rang. Ichigo ran for the door already knowing who to expect. Reni and Rukia stood on the other side of the door. Ichigo forced a smile at they entered house. After everything it still pained Ichigo and Orihime both, to see this couple together. Renji was so haplessly devoted to Rukia, but Ichigo knew that Renji deserved better than what Rukia had to offer. She always seemed distracted and never put his needs before her own, not even once.

"It looks like everyone is here," Renji commented.

"Almost," a voice said. Tatsuki came in just a minute after Rukia and Renji. She dropped her bag in the doorway and sighed. "I should have taken a cab."

Uryuu jumped off the couch and jogged toward his estranged girlfriend.

"Can we talk?"

Tatsuki looked at him with a frown but nodded in agreement. The couple trotted up the stairs and a few minutes later everyone heard the two fighting. They walked down the stairs a few minutes later, holding hands.

"I'll never get those two," Renji mumbled.

"Same here," Ichigo agreed.

The boys quickly loaded all of the luggage in the back of the truck that Ichigo's father had rented. Ichigo huuged his sisters then slid into the front seat. His father got behind the wheel and started the car.

"Let's go!"

"Dad slow down! You have to stop at the red lights! Dad!" ichigo shouted at the truck jumped the curb onto the sidewalk. His father made a sharp right turn then sped down the street.

"You kids can't miss your flight. We're behind schedule!" Isshin shouted as he ran a stop sign and swerved out of the way of a small red car that was parked on the curb.

"We aren't going to make it there alive with the way that you're driving!" Ichigo shouted. He looked in the back seat. Everyone was terrified and Orihime's face looked particularly green.

His father made another sharp turn and screeched to a stop.

"We made it," Isshin announced triumphantly. Everyone stumbled out of the car, dizzy and a little nauseous.

"Thanks," Orihime mumbled, holding her head.

"Anytime. Whenever you kids are in town give me a call, I'll get you from the airport."

Renji threw Ichigo a murderous glare.

"Don't you dare call him," Renji whispered from between clenched teeth.

The boys unloaded the truck and began to check in at the outdoor kiosk. They all had their boarding passes in hand when Isshin grabbed his son and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you Ichigo, and so will your sisters. But don't forget to take care of Orihime. I don't know what keeps her up at night and why she wakes up screaming and crying, but I do know this. You are all that she has, no matter what happens, don't turn your back on this girl." Ichigo's father had dropped his playful demeanor and was speaking seriously.

Ichigo wanted to say something like "calm down old man" but he couldn't. He just nodded then stepped away from his father.

Ichigo gave one final wave and walked into the airport with his friends and girlfriend.

* * *

Destra stared into the foggy pane of glass for a long while studying her face. She was beautiful, everyone knew that. Her skin was a warm olive tone and her eyes were round and black below a dark, precise pair of eyebrows. Her nose was thin and straight and her lips full and pink. She had a high forehead, smooth unblemished skin and cheekbones so lovely and angular that blush was never a necessity.

She would miss this face and body. Destra stared down at her sinewy nude limbs. Her pert naked breasts were lovely, her stomach taut, waist slim. Her thighs were thin and muscular and her rear round. Destra managed a heartrending smile. She would miss everything about herself.

The bathroom door creaked open and Destra whipped her head around to see her best friend and sometimes lover, Domino standing in the doorway.

Domino was another lovely specimen. He had caramel colored skin and eyes with wavy russet colored hair and straight white teeth. He stared at Destra's nude form and frowned.

"You shouldn't do this," he said, his deep baritone rumbling in his chest.

"You know that I have to," Destra replied. She turned away from him and gripped the edge of the sink. "She has to pay."

"Sky is gone, destroying this poor girl's life will not bring him back," Domino said, his voice soothing.

"Don't you think I know that?" Destra raged.

"You live with too much guilt." Domino stepped forward, but bowed his head. He wrapped his arms around Destra and inhaled deeply, breathing in her smooth damp skin. It was a scent that he had grown so accustomed to, but it still managed to liven his senses.

"I love you Destra," Domino murmured.

"You have made me aware of this fact on countless occasions," Destra said coldly. Domino tightened his grip around her waist.

"Stay with me. You don't need revenge, that is such an arcane idea. You would be no better than the humans," Domino pleaded.

"I don't care." Destra turned around in his arms and took his face in her hands. "This is not some petty human revenge that I speak of, this will be so much more than that."

"Why do you concern yourself with such things? You are the one that started this. You killed Sky, you had his spirited excommunicated from our world. Maybe you should have fought for him."

Destra slapped Domino across the face hard enough for a bone in his jaw to snap.

"You should watch what you say." Destra said coldly as she strode out of the room. Domino held his jaw and staggered back against the bathroom wall. It mended quickly, but the pain still resonated deep within him. Domino stalked out of the bathroom after Destra. She strode down the hallway and burst into her bedroom. There were countless doors and room in this one hallway, but he could never get lost, he had spent too many nights with Destra to ever get lost.

When Domino entered her bedroom he saw Destra sitting at the edge of her bed wrapped in a short silk robe, massaging a lightly scented cream on her legs. She looked up at him, her black eyes innocent, unknowing.

"Don't leave," Domino begged. "I will take care of you."

"Do not even try to placate me with your outdated ideals. You will never be Sky, never."

Domino's back stiffened.

"I never tried to be," he muttered.

"Good, that would just be a waste of your time," Destra stood loosened the sash on her robe. She knew that unlike all other incubi, domino could not control himself. He stared at her openly, just like he did in the bathroom.

"I can't stand by and let you ruin this girls life," domino murmured, obviously distracted by the sight of Destra's toned, feminine body.

"What else am I supposed to do? She is carrying Sky's child! That child should be mine!" Destra screamed.

"The girl is pregnant with an incubus, soon she will give birth and it is our right to bring this child into our world. Must you steal her child?"

"It's no more that she deserves."

"We can take the child without hurting her."

"I want her to suffer," Destra groused.

"Even though it's not her fault?"

"Sky would have brought her here and it would have been so easy for me to dispose of her, but she had to refuse him. You know sky was a gentleman, he would not have forced her," Destra paused as she became choked up with tears.

"Sky was a good man," Domino said sullenly.

"Far better than you. You may have been accepted into The Society of Blood, but Sky would have decimated you. He was stronger, faster." Destra paused and looked Domino up and down. "And his beauty surpasses yours."

Domino smiled showing fang. He strode across the room and pushed Destra onto her bed.

"You craved my company. You wanted me. Do not dredge up lovers that have passed on into Eternal Death, to try and make me feel like less of a man." Domino pinned her arms above her head and kissed her savagely as his free hand encircled her neck.

"Let me go," Destra seethed.

"You're angry I understand that, but why cause further pain and heartache?"

"Let me go!"

Destra kneed domino in the chest and sent him sprawling to the floor. Domino groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them, Destra had him straddled with her hands gripping his shoulders.

"You can either help me or get out of my way." She growled. She clambered off him and walked towards her closet. She slipped on a pair of frilly red panties and the matching bra. She sat at the edge of her bed and stared at Domino for a long while. "So what will it be?" she asked.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No."

"Okay then. Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 2

So here is chapter 2!

Thank you for all of the reviews thus far! Awesomeness!

well my contacts are really dry right now, but I am still trying to catch all of the typos, so please understand if I miss a few. lol

Anyway I hope everyone likes where this is going and please Read Review and enjoy

-Zer0

* * *

The plane ride was far too long.

Ichigo twitched in his seat then squeezed his eyes shut. He did everything in his power to forget that he had been trapped on that plane for nearly twelve hours imagining the worst. Ichigo would never admit it to anyone but he was terrified of air travel. So many things could go wrong… Ichigo's eyes snapped open. His breath had become ragged and his palms were damp with perspiration. He shook his head as if to banish his morbid thoughts and glanced over at his girlfriend.

Orihime had a small pair of ear buds shaped like strawberries dangling around her neck and a book on autism research in her hands. She was too busy reading to notice that he was staring at her. Orihime chewed contemplatively on her lower lip as her eyes scanned the page. Ichigo continued to stare at her in amazement. Orihime was completely nonplussed. She did not show the least bit of anxiety or restlessness. Ichigo found that fact to be particularly troubling. His girlfriend was a worrier by nature and if she was calm that meant that something was about to happen.

No! Stop being an idiot! Ichigo scolded himself mentally. Everything is going to be fine. He told himself. Ichigo reached over and took a strand of Orihime's hair between his thumb and index finger. She smiled as he twirled her hair around his finger, but did not look up from what she was reading.

"Is that book any good?" Ichigo asked after a long while. Orihime looked up. Her eyes were tired but excited nonetheless.

"Oh very much so. I have a lot to learn," she turned back to the book for a second then looked up at Ichigo.

"I think I have my physiological science textbook with me, do you want to read it? I don't know if it will help, but it sounds like something a doctor might read."

"Yeah, sounds good."

Orihime looked around as if she were on some covert mission then pulled her carryon bag from under the seat in front of her. She dug around until she pulled out the massive textbook.

"You're so smart. I bet you can read the whole thing before we land."

"Thanks babe, but I doubt that." Ichigo took the book and leaned forward to give her a kiss. Orihime threaded her thin fingers through his spiky orange hair and kissed him back, sighing against his lips. Ichigo grabbed her by the back of the neck deepening the kiss.

He hated flying, but having Orihime beside him made the trip at least bearable. Ichigo pulled his head back slightly breaking the kiss. Orihime's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Don't be so nervous," she whispered. "We'll be in Florida soon."

Ichigo nodded and stroked her cheek with his fingertips.

"Soon, but not soon enough. I won't lie to you babe. I'm nervous as all hell right now," Ichigo murmured. He leaned closer to her and kissed her lips again, this time fully exploring her mouth with his tongue. His fear had turned to lust in a split second, surprising even him.

"I want you so much right now," he whispered.

Orihime looked pleasantly stunned. That was the last thing that she had expected him to say.

"Well we have been on this plane for almost twelve hours. I think everyone might be asleep already," Orihime giggled.

"I wasn't suggesting that we..uhh..right now," Ichigo stammered.

"Oh well if you don't want to…" Orihime voice trailed off. "Well I needed to use the ladies room anyway." Orihime unsnapped her seatbelt and practically climbed over Ichigo to get out of their row of seats.

Ichigo watched Orihime walk to the back of the plane. She was wearing a sundress that fell just above her knees and her long auburn hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Ichigo tried to ignore the stirring in his pants, but he turned and saw that Rangiku was asleep, her head leaning on the window. Everyone on the plane really was sleeping.

"Screw it," Ichigo undid his seatbelt, jumped up and ran to the back of the plane.

Orihime was washing her hands in the narrow lavatory. She felt a little embarrassed for suggesting that they hook up on the plane.

"What was I thinking?" she murmured to herself. Orihime and Ichigo had never slept together. Orihime assumed that he did not want to. He never even tried. He probably thought that she was the plague, after sleeping with Sky. Or maybe he did not want to truly commit to her. He could be looking to make a clean break at any point, Orihime thought.

No, Ichigo was not like that. He had been so honest with her. Orihime jumped when she heard a light knock on the door,

"In a minute," Orihime called out.

"Open the door babe," she heard Ichigo say. Orihime opened the door and got a split second to look at him before he entered the cramped space and locked the door behind him.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?" Orihime asked in surprise. He grinned at her then grabbed her by the waist and pulled her toward him. Ichigo laid a long passion filled kiss on her lips as his hands slid from her waist to her thighs then back up again, dragging the soft billowy fabric of her skirt up.

Orihime instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, feeling his firm musculature against her soft feminine body.

Ichigo broke away from the kiss long enough to wrap Orihime's legs around his waist and set her down at the edge of the sink.

Orihime gasped when Ichigo grabbed a handful of her hair and tugged on it lightly forcing her to incline her head upwards, exposing the smooth flesh of her throat. Ichigo licked her lower lip before pressing another urgent kiss on her lips. Ichigo groaned as his free hand gripped her thigh roughly and tugged a bit harder on the fistful of hair that he was holding onto.

"I thought you didn't want to…" Orihime began, but she lost her train of thought as he kissed her throat. A rush of heat passed through her body and pooled between her legs. Ichigo still wanted her.

Orihime had no idea why she still felt insecure about their relationship, but occasionally she wondered if he still loved her. But as his fingers crept up her inner thigh, she knew that he wanted her in a way that he did not want anyone else.

Ichigo unthreaded his finger from her hair and grabbed the back of her neck. He stopped to look in her eyes for a brief moment, with a smile on his handsome face.

"You are so beautiful. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Ichigo murmured. Orihime smiled and felt a light blush color her cheeks as the hand that was on her thigh had moved to between her legs. He caressed her womanhood through the fabric of her panties. His fingers moved slowly, skillfully over her most intimate spot as he gazed into her eyes.

Orihime wanted to look away feeling a small measure of embarrassment. Orihime and Ichigo had thoroughly explored each other's bodies on numerous occasions, but she still felt a little shy around him.

Ichigo sensed her hesitation and chuckled lightly.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love the look on your face when I am touching you. You have no idea what it does for me." Ichigo said quietly. He kissed her again, this time softly as if he were afraid that she would shatter into a million pieces if he were not careful. Orihime's fingers grazed the side of his face as she bit down softly on Ichigo's lower lip. He smiled and pulled her panties to one side.

He stroked his fingers across her wetness, becoming further aroused by the warmth of her most intimate spot. His fingers grazed her clitoris and Orihime arched her back and let a soft moan escape her lips.

Ichigo inserted one finger inside her then forced his tongue into her mouth to squelch the moan that erupted from somewhere deep with him small frame. He slid his finger in and out slowly as he caressed her swollen little nub. His lips slid away from hers and a passion filled cry sounded in the small space.

"I need you to be quiet babe," he whispered in her ear. Orihime nodded and bit down on her lower lip, looking him in the eye.

The look in her eyes was sometimes enough for him to get off. He loved seeing her so full of desire. Orihime gazed at him through heavy lidded eyes as she tried hard to keep everyone on the plane from hearing her cries of pleasure.

Ichigo leaned forward and slid one strap of her tank top and bra off her shoulder with his teeth. He kissed her shoulder lovingly then moved lower flicking his tongue across her nipple.

Ichigo felt her warmth tighten around his finger. He inserted another finger inside of her and grinned when she grabbed his hair and pulled.

"Ichigo I'm going to…" Orihime whispered.

"Let it happen." Ichigo dragged his tongue across her nipple then moved to the other breast. He drew her nipple into his mouth, gently grating his teeth across her smooth skin.

He felt her orgasm coming and looked up at her face, she was flushed and her eyes were closed.

Ichigo kissed her again and quickened his pace with his fingers as her orgasm came.

His fingers were slick with her arousal and the smell made the air so deliciously sweet. Orihime took a deep breath and looked at her boyfriend with a slightly embarrassed look on her face.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" she asked.

"It's too late to worry about that now," he replied.

"I guess." Orihime looked down, refusing to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. He tucked one finger under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. "Let me guess, you are too embarrassed to leave the bathroom now because you think that someone heard us?"

"No I'm fine," Orihime lied. In truth, she was coming down off the high that was her orgasm. She had forgotten that they were in a cramped bathroom on a plane heading to Florida. Even after being with Ichigo for so long it still amazed her that she could completely lose track of time or forget she was when she was with him.

Orihime looked down again and noticed that Ichigo's erection was straining against his jeans.

"I should take care of that for you," Orihime said.

"Don't worry about me." Ichigo waved his hand dismissively.

"But that's not fair," Orihime insisted.

"Well I'm not going to put up a fight," Ichigo replied. Orihime jumped off the edge of the sink and unbuttoned his pants. She sank to her knees as she took his manhood out. She smiled up at him before swirling her tongue around the tip.

Ichigo fell against the sink and stared down at her as she took all of him into her mouth. Her full lips felt so good sliding up and down the length of his erection. He allowed a short moan to escape him and immediately felt her teeth grate across his shaft. Ichigo took the hint and quieted down immediately.

As his orgasm came, Ichigo felt Orihime take her lips off his erection. He glanced down. Orihime was moving her hand up and down his shaft while swirling her tongue around the head. She met his gaze, her gray eyes so alluring that Ichigo could not hold back any longer. He watched as he spilled his seed into her open mouth.

Orihime stood and pressed a rough kiss against his lips. He tasted his own salty bitter taste on her tongue but kissed her deeply anyway. Orihime turned around and looked at him in the mirror.

"Your hair is messier than usual," she giggled. Ichigo fixed his pants then raked his fingers through his hair. Orihime patted her hair into place then reached for the door.

"You go first, I'll be out in a few minutes," he said. Orihime gave him a quick peck on the lips nodded and left the bathroom.

Ichigo hung out for a few minutes before exiting the bathroom and going back to his seat. He strapped his seatbelt on and turned to see Renji smiling at him.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh nothing, just wondering how it feels to be part of the mile high club?"

Ichigo's face turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Ichigo stammered.

"Right. Your seats have been empty for twenty minutes."

"At least he's not a one minute man," Rangiku said as she opened her eyes and stretched.

"It's not like that, we didn't…" Orihime started.

"Spare us the details," Uryuu called out from his seat behind Ichigo.

"You guys suck," Ichigo mumbled. Orihime laughed lightly and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

The Red Roof Inn near the Melbourne Florida airport was crowded with students. It was too late for them to go on campus, so just like a number of other students they were stuck in the Red Roof Inn for the night.

Ichigo threw himself down on the queen-sized bed that he shared with Orihime. He was too tired to do anything else.

The door opened a few minutes later and Orihime came in carrying a few shopping bags.

"You would not believe it! I just went to a drug store that is open twenty four hours! I got water, a map and some other stuff,"

"That's nice," Ichigo murmured, half asleep.

"Honey do you think you can do me a favor?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Anything." Ichigo sat up and looked at her through bleary eyes.

"Well Chizuru has a few bottles of something called absinthe. I got the sugar cubes, but I forgot to get ice. I don't know why I need it, but Renji said you need it to drink this stuff. We want to celebrate in Renji's room for a little while. Do you think you can go to the ice maker and get some ice while I change?"

"No problem." Ichigo grabbed the little white bucket off the dresser and a room key before leaving. He made it down the hall and finished filling the ice bucket. He turned around and bumped right into Rukia holding an ice bucket.

"So you got the ice and Orihime got the sugar," Rukia stated

"Yeah, umm you can take it to your room if you want to." He handed her the small bucket and walked away. Ichigo had not been alone with Rukia in a long time. Once he and Orihime got together, he had no idea what to say to the raven-haired shinigami. She had taken his virginity and now she felt as if he rejected her. Ichigo shook his head.

He never meant to hurt her, but he had hurt everyone around him when he refused to make a decisive choice.

Ichigo went back to his hotel room to see that Orihime had changed into a pair of comfy shorts and one of his graphic tees. Her hair clips held back the few errant strands of hair that were not gathered up in the loosed bun at the nape of her neck.

"Where is the ice?" she asked as he entered the room.

"I passed it off to Rukia," Ichigo replied. A pregnant silence fell over the room. Orihime did not have and ill will towards Orihime, but she still did not like the idea of her being around Ichigo alone. Orihime shrugged and walked toward the door.

"Okay so I have the sugar cubes, let's go."

They left the room together and walked down the hallway. They stopped at Renji and Rukia's room and knocked on the door. Renji threw the door open. He was wearing a pair of gray sweatpants and nothing else. His hair was loose, spilling over his toned shoulders.

"A party aint a party without Kurosaki!" Renji shouted as he grabbed Ichigo by the arm and dragged him into the hotel room.

"Ignore him. Abarai thought he could out drink me. Ha!" Rangiku said.

"I don't think I've ever seen Renji drunk," Orihime commented.

"Where have you been? Don't you remember the graduation party? Prom? Or last weekend for that matter?" Rukia said with a laugh.

"I guess I never noticed." Orihime smiled up at Ichigo. "I always seemed to be focused on other things."

Rukia forced a big smile. She and Orihime had the frenemy thing down to a science. Neither one trusted the other anymore, but they still hung out, went shopping and studied together.

"So what are we doing with the sugar cubes?" Orihime asked holding up the small box.

"I read about absinthe in one of my humanities books. It was the drink of choices for many writers," Uryuu said, setting his needlework down on the table beside him.

"Well what is it?" Orihime asked.

"Absinthe is an alcoholic beverage that can cause hallucinations," Rangiku stated, cutting Uryuu off.

"I don't know about that…." Orihime said warily.

"Don't worry I will not make yours strong. Trust me," Uryuu said.

"Okay just one," Orihime agreed.

"My fingers are like noodles," Orihime giggled. She was lying on the floor in the hallway beside Tatsuki. The two young women were laughing and poking each other with "noodle fingers".

"How much did they drink?" Ichigo asked Uryuu.

"Well I followed the directions for ours, but I made theirs half the strength of normal and put a lot of sugar. I know Orihime is a light weight and Tatsuki has practice in the morning." Uryuu replied.

"I think it was the Hemingway's," Renji said. He was slugging a bottle of champagne and staggering around the room.

"What the hell is a Hemingway?"

"Well absinthe was a favorite of many writers. Poe, Hemingway, even painters were known to partake of the green fairy." Uryuu started.

"The short explanation!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh well it was Hemingway's favorite drink, a glass of champagne with a shot of absinthe straight."

Ichigo shook his head and strode over to Orihime.

"How much did you drink?" he asked in the most even tone possible.

"Well let's see." Orihime began ticking the amount of drinks she had off on her fingers. "Suki can I borrow your fingers. I don't have enough." Orihime burst out laughing.

"Hime let me take you to bed," he suggested.

"No, I'm okay, just star gazing. It's amazing they are so bright."

Ichigo shook his head and walked back into the room. At least Orihime was with Tatsuki. No matter how drunk Tatsuki was, she could fight better than most guys. She had kicked Ichigo's ass a few times when they were kids.

"Kurosaki, you need to loosen up, have a drink," Renji said.

"I'm fine." Ichigo looked around the room. Rangiku and Rukia were playing video games, but with their slow reaction time on account of the alcohol, they were not getting to far. Uryuu was sitting in a chair sipping a glass of absinthe, Chizuru had passed out on the floor, and Chad was drinking a beer that had a healthy dose of tequila in it. It smelled like turpentine, but the big brown-skinned young man seemed to be enjoying it.

Ichigo grabbed a bottle of water and drank the whole thing in a few big gulps. The bright green liquor had given him a slight headache. He hoped that the water would cure it. Ichigo glanced out the doorway at his girlfriend. She may have been wasted but he was happy to see her hanging out with Tatsuki, like they used to. The thought brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Renji! I can take one more drink," Ichigo said.

"That's what I'm talking about," Renji said as he grabbed a beer and tossed it at the orange hair shinigami.

"Don't mind him. He has done nothing but watch American TV shows since getting his acceptance letter," Rukia called out. Ichigo laughed and cracked the beer open. He took a sip and decided that he could hang out a little longer, if it made Orihime happy, he was happy.

* * *

Destra lit candles all around her bedroom. Tall pillars holding red and black candles lit the dark cavernous space making it seem more dank and foreboding than usual. Domino sat in silence on the floor staring up at the dragon shaped sconces holding even more black candles. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and cleared his throat noiselessly. He had been watching Destra for hours. This particular ritual took time and it required a witness. Destra had gone out of her way to break every rule imaginable, but when it came to her spell work, she was diligent, if not fanatical. Everything had to be perfect. Domino sighed heavily. He had anticipated bearing witness to this atrocity all night, that's usually how long it took.

Destra stared into a bowl of water. She studied her reflection for hours, committing the shape of her face, eyes and lips to memory. That was a key element of this spell, memorizing your face and body was crucial. If even one detail of one's former self was forgotten, then it was impossible to return to your original body. Domino watched, in horror and fascination as she gazed at her reflection in the dark rippling water of her bowl.

Destra closed her eyes when she was ready and pushed her fingers through her hair once then again. Her long luxurious black hair turned a pale shade of wheat blonde. Domino gasped.

Destra opened her eyes and looked down at her reflection. She smiled at what she saw then shut her eyes again. This time she touched her skin. Every inch of it. Her olive toned skin was quickly replaced but a beautiful, creamy alabaster.

"Domino, what color should my eyes be?" she asked sweetly.

"Green," he answered after a pregnant pause passed between them.

"Yes maybe a pale green with flecks of blue, lovely." Destra held her hands over her eyes and changed her eye color in a matter of seconds.

She thinned her beautiful full lips, widened her nose just a touch and made her cheekbones less pronounced. Her hands traveled to her breast. She made them larger, her waist a bit thicker and her rear a touch smaller.

Domino watched in disgust as she changed right before his eyes.

"So what do you think?" Destra stood and twirled around in front of him once she was finished

Domino stared at her but said nothing.

"You don't like it," she stated.

"You don't look like yourself," he said at last.

"That's the whole point, I don't want to be recognized."

"Do you think this will work?" Domino asked.

"It will work." Destra walked across the room and pulled domino to his feet. She crushed a desperate kiss to his lips as she pressed her body against him.

"Tell me that I am still beautiful," she murmured, in her seductive, poisonous drawl.

"You will always be beautiful," Domino replied. Destra pushed her fingers through his rose gold hair.

"Say it again," she purred.

"You will always be beautiful and I will always love you."

"Prove it to me." Destra ran her nails down the front of his shirt shredding it with her razor sharp fingernails.

Domino kissed her lips and cringed inwardly. Her voice was the same and he knew somewhere within this soft voluptuous body was the woman that he loved, but she did not feel right in his arms. Her lips were not the same, and everything else about her seemed all wrong.

Destra pulled him onto the floor on top of her. Domino gazed into her now bluish green eyes and tried to keep his distaste for her "makeover" to himself. He closed his eyes and kissed her again. His hands caressed every curve and contour of her new body, as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

Domino's lips trailed away from hers and down to her throat. He bit her hard, leaving a reddish bruise on her now soft pale skin. Destra laughed as she undid his pants and slid them down. She was grinding against his manhood, arousing him in spite of his better judgment.

His mouth slid lower. His lips grazed her nipple sending a shockwave of pleasure through her body. He caressed her nipples with just his lips and breath, teasing her, trying to make her want him even more. Finally, he dragged his tongue across her full breasts causing the color to rise in her cheeks. Domino slid his hand across her stomach then down between her legs. He tore her little red panties off and rubbed his fingers across her heat.

"You are so wet," he murmured as he slid two of his fingers inside of her. She was still as tight and warm as he remembered. At least she didn't change that. He withdrew his fingers and smiled at the disappointed look on her face. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. He kissed her lips and he thrust into her as deep as possible.

She cried out against his lips, her moans of pain and pleasure absorbed by his lips. The sound excited him. He thrust harder and faster into her, wanting to hear her scream his name. He would not allow her to leave that bedroom until she screamed his name in ecstasy.

Domino released her arms from his iron grip and sat back. He wrapped her legs around his waist and stared down at her.

"Sit up," he ordered. Destra looked up at him with abject passion in her eyes, but sat up anyway. He held her around the waist and stood.

Domino carried her over to the bed and lay her down atop the soft satin sheets.

He thrust in and out slowly while squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples. He could feel her walls contracting around his member. She was still so aroused.

Domino pulled out slowly then flipped Destra onto her stomach. There was only so long he could look at her new face. He entered her from behind, gripping her hips with his strong hands.

Domino closed his eyes and pounded into her with every bit of strength that he had. He wanted her to remember him while she was gone. No one would ever have her the way he did at that moment.

Destra arched her back and screamed his name as her orgasm dragged her over the edge. Her entire body was trembling and coated in a thin layer of sweat. After a few long languid thrusts he pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed beside her. He threw one arm across his eyes and the other across Destra's stomach. She was still breathing heavily and he sensed her anger. She was not the kind of woman to show any weakness and he just brought it out of her. Domino drifted off to sleep before even realizing what was happening.

* * *

I'll be back soon! Oh and yes Destra is supposed to seem a little creepy and I miss Sky... Sniffle Sniffle haha!


	4. Chapter 3

YO! So as luck would have it, everything that could go wrong with a laptop just happened to me... I wanted to update this story weeks ago, but I had a bout of bad luck. BUT NOW I AM BACK!

Please read review and enjoy as per usual.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!"

Ichigo opened his eyes and groaned as Orihime drew the curtains back. Sunlight poured into the spacious hotel room causing the dull pain in the back of Ichigo's head to intensify.

"What time is it?" Ichigo asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"Almost one o' clock," Orihime replied brightly. Ichigo groaned again and rolled over onto his side, away from the sunlight. He had a pounding headache and his mouth was dry.

"Why do I feel like crap?" he muttered.

"Tatsuki and I went for a run around the parking lot and Chad came with us to keep us safe. Tatsuki thought it would be a good idea, since we did have a little too much to drink. Well anyway, I came back and found you and Renji having a drinking contest. You don't remember any of that?"

"No, I don't." Ichigo muttered as he sat up.

"We had to drag you down the hall to get you back to our room. You were pretty gone," Orihime giggled. He glared at her for a quick second before climbing out of bed. He touched a sore spot on the back of his head and winced.

"That happened when Renji tried to toss you another beer, you turned around and he hit you in the back of the head." Orihime said, noticing his discomfort.

"I have too much to get done today. I can't just lay here nursing a hangover," Ichigo said.

"Oh well I called the movers, they are coming at three thirty and I put all of our bags by the door, all we have to do is check out."

Ichigo managed to give her smile. Orihime had a way of being so efficient. He wrapped his arms around her, lowered his lips to her and closed his eyes. His mouth lingered over hers for a brief moment before his eyes snapped open. He let her go and ran to the bathroom. Orihime made a face as she heard him throwing up.

"Are you okay?" she called out.

* * *

The sun had just set on another balmy day in the state of Florida as Ichigo gave the movers a hefty tip and carried the last box upstairs. He set it down in the living room and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"I think that's everything," Ichigo said as he looked up at Orihime. She held her new cell phone in her hand and a phone book.

"You have a lot more stuff than I thought," Orihime commented.

"Yeah, my dad said that I would need furniture, a pool table, a big screen and a whole bunch of other useless crap," Ichigo replied.

"I think he just wants you to enjoy your time here," Orihime commented thoughtfully.

"Probably, but it's not like I'm going to have the time to have fun. I have an eighteen credit course load, countless hours in the lab and I have to join at least one club."

"Is that a requirement?" Orihime asked nervously.

"No it just looks good on applications for grad school and things like that."

"Oh okay. Well they are having something tomorrow called Greek move in. I don't know what that means exactly, but you're supposed to meet people from other clubs. I was going to check it out."

"I'm supposed to meet with the head of my department, but if I find the time I'll meet you there."

"Great! It's supposed to be going on all day at the dorms." Orihime looked down at the phone book and sighed. "I'm hungry. What are you in the mood to eat?"

"Anything really."

"I was thinking pizza, with lots of toppings."

"I'll take mine plain."

Orihime nodded and placed the call.

While they waited for the food to be delivered, Orihime jumped up and started going through the boxes.

"You don't have to do that. " Ichigo called out.

"Don't you want to have this place set up before classes start?" Orihime said as she dragged a box filled with kitchenware across the floor.

"We are both so tired. We can start tomorrow."

Orihime ignored him and began to take the items out of the box and set them down on the counter.

"Your dad sure bought a lot of shot glasses," Orihime murmured as she washed them out, dried them and packed them away in the cupboard.

She had managed to get through two boxes before the delivery guy showed up. Ichigo paid for the pizza and sat down on the floor.

"Food is here."

Orihime left the kitchen and sat down beside Ichigo.

He dropped a slice of extra cheese pizza on a paper plate and handed it to her. The couple sat on the floor eating and talking for the rest of the night. They fell asleep on the mattress in the middle of the living room, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

The rest of their friends were still staying in the hotel across town. The night wore on and at a certain point Rukia wondered when the people around her would stop drinking themselves into oblivion. She glanced over at her boyfriend. Renji was plastered as usual laying across the bed with a beer in his hand. Rukia rolled her eyes and glanced out the window. Uryuu and Tatsuki were in the middle of another heated argument. Rukia was surprised. They had managed to go over twenty four hours without ripping into each other. She looked up again and saw that Uryuu now had his arms around Tatsuki and was kissing her passionately.

"You know they're still virgins," Renji said, breathing his liquored up breath on the side of Rukia's face.

"How do you know that?" Rukia asked.

"Uryuu told me just the other day. I think that's why they fight so much. He's been trying to hit it for over two years. I don't think that I could wait that long."

"You're a pig," Rukia said with a frown. Renji laughed as he snaked his arm around her waist.

"We should kick everyone out of our room and…" his voice trailed off as a lurid grin lit up his face. Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Not right now. You're drunk." Rukia wiggled out of grasp and stood. She breathed a sigh of relief, pleased that she actually had a valid reason for not sleeping with him. It had become increasingly hard for her to keep Renji off of her. Rukia glanced down at him and sighed. She still did not truly understand why her feelings had changed so rapidly.

Renji was still as handsome and caring as she remembered. His long red hair was loose spilling over his incredibly muscular shoulders. His brown eyes were a bit glassy, but he wore his usual sardonic grin. Everything about him turned Rukia on, but somehow it just wasn't enough.

"I need some fresh air," Rukia mumbled. She leaned forward and gave Renji a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be back soon." Rukia grabbed her room key and left their room. She walked down the stairs and began to wander aimlessly in the parking lot.

She lost herself in her thoughts about Renji and Ichigo. Rukia sat on the curb and stared down at the black top. She was at a complete loss. Having always been in control, Rukia had no idea what to do. She drew in a deep breath and stood. She hoped that Renji was passed out on the floor by the time she made it back to the hotel room.

* * *

Domino's eyes fluttered open. The room was still dark, but a thin sliver of light from inside Destra's closet illuminated her side of the bed. He tried to roll over and reach for her, but he could not move. Something heavy sat on his chest, pinning him to the bed. It took a while for him to realize that it was Destra. Her nude body pressed against his and her hands made manacles around his wrists.

"Don't move my love," she whispered in his ear.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice groggy, almost raspy. She shifted on top of him and gripped his wrists tighter.

"I know that you will try to stop me and I cannot let that happen." Destra laid a soft kiss on his cheek then allowed her lips to slide down to his throat. Her lips curled back exposing her razor sharp fangs. A short cry escaped her lips as she buried her fangs deep into his throat.

A short guttural cry left Domino's lips as Destra drained him of his blood. He dug his fingernails into the bed sheets as he fought back the tears threatening to inundate his eyes.

Destra could have been gentle. She could have drank his blood without causing him any pain, but she purposely forced her fangs deep into his flesh, severing the nerves, ripping his veins apart. Destra always left her mark.

"You tricked me," Domino wheezed. Destra moaned in response as she continued to drink his blood and rock back and forth on his crotch.

Domino drew in a deep breath and tried to free his arms, but it was useless. He was weak from blood loss and even if he managed to free himself from her grip, he would not be able to fight her off. Destra was always stronger after a sexual encounter. She used him.

Domino felt strength leaving his body as she drew his blood out slowly, painfully. Destra relented after a long while and sat up. She wore a satisfied smirk as a small trickle of blood leaked from the corner of her mouth. She slid off the bed and walked towards her closet. Domino heard her humming to herself as she picked through her massive walk in closet.

Destra emerged minutes later dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and a white tank top. She dragged two full suitcases behind her. She walked over to the bed and smiled down at Domino. Blood still leaked from his throat and his extremities were numb and cold.

"You will heal my darling," Destra whispered as she leaned forward and pressed one last kiss to his lips. She pulled back and grabbed her luggage. She sauntered to the door then paused. "And I know that you will forgive me."

Everything faded to black as Destra opened the door and left.

Domino woke up hours later. His entire body felt as if it were wrapped in a cocoon made of needles and barbed wire. The pain was unbearable, but the taste of warm metallic blood on his lips was even more startling. He opened his eyes and gasped as a shock of thick black hair obstructed his vision.

"I'm sorry."

Domino heard a small voice whisper. He blinked twice then looked up. He recognized the set of intense blue eyes staring down at him. Antoinette, Destra's personal servant sat at the edge of the bed. Domino growled inwardly and struggled to sit up. Antoinette was not much more than a food source for Destra. If she had ever drained a lover to the point of no return, Antoinette was always there to feed them her blood.

Domino never truly understood what their relationship was, but he felt a strong measure of guilt, for having had her blood.

"Shall I call a car for you Domino?" Antoinette asked, her eyes riveted to the floor.

"That will not be necessary," Domino replied as he scooted off the bed and began to look for his clothes.

"I'm afraid that your clothes had to be thrown away." She pointed to the foot of the bed. There was a black t-shirt and a pair of fashionably torn blue jeans folded neatly on top the sheets.

Domino nodded his thanks and reached for the articles of clothing. He dressed quickly and slipped his shoes on as Antoinette stared out the window.

"Thank you," Domino murmured quietly. Antoinette looked up at him and managed a weak smile.

"It was nothing. Please have a good night." Antoinette held his gaze for a long while, as if she meant to communicate something to him that her lips would not allow her to say.

"Is the portal still open?" Domino asked after a long pause. Antoinette nodded. Domino strode towards the door and reached for the doorknob. "I will not mention this to her. She will never know that you helped me."

As Domino opened the door, he heard a small, frightened noise escape Antoinette's lips.

"Find Destra before her father does, Master Kain will kill her on sight."

Domino nodded and left.

Domino ran outside and looked around. As he expected Destra was nowhere to be found. Domino ran down the street into the darkness, hoping to catch up with her before it was too late.

Their home had recently been remodeled. Through the use of some form of arcane magic, the elders had managed to make the Society of Eternal Night look exactly like New York City. But the sun never rose in Times Square, which was renamed Eternity's Square. Domino ran through Eternity's Square looking for Destra. She was lost somewhere amidst the ocean of faces, lights and cars that surrounded him.

Domino ran to the end of the block and made a left turn into a desolate alleyway. There he saw a small black portal closing.

"Destra, stop!" he called out. The portal was shrinking and she had already stepped through.

She turned around and smiled at him.

"See you soon love," she said as the portal shut. Domino skidded to a stop and let out a string of expletives.

He looked up at the moon and scowled. He would have to wait for another full moon to open up a portal into the world of the living. Unless he could find someone that was powerful enough to help him and not tell Master Kain.

He trudged slowly out of the alleyway and began to walk towards his apartment. Against his parents wishes, he had moved out of their palatial mansion at the edge of the city and into a spacious studio apartment in the heart of Eternity's Square. He had his keys out and was about to cross the street when he heard his name being called.

"Domino."

Domino turned around as his heart froze in his chest. He stared at master Kain in muted horror. Destra's father was tall and muscular with jet black hair tanned skin and cold ice blue eyes. His full lips were curved up into a smile that chilled Domino to his core. Master Kain appeared to be in his mid to late twenties, but he had ruled over the Society of Endless Night for over one thousand years.

"Have I offended you in some way? You refuse to greet me." Kain arched a furtive brow and smile at Domino.

"Good evening Master Kain," Domino managed to say after clearing his throat.

"It is a good evening." Kain glanced over his shoulder at the bustling street behind him and smiled.

"Indeed." Domino had learned early on that agreeing with anything that Destra's father said was a good idea. He made his daughter seem kind

"You seem rattled. Is something wrong?" Master Kain cocked his head to one side.

"No. No. I just feel the thirst more than usual," Domino replied.

"Interesting. I too would like to imbibe. Come with me."

Master Kain looked towards the sidewalk and in an instant a car was parked on the curb and a chauffeur was clambering out of his seat to open the door for the incubus. Domino got into the black car after Kain and sat across from him. They rode in silence, with Domino looking out the window and Kain staring intently at him, with the same genial smile.

Domino swallowed the lump in his throat as the car stopped in front of Master Kain's home. He wondered if Kain would realize that his daughter was missing.

They entered through the front door but immediately went to the basement. Kain lovingly referred to it as the catacombs. The basement was nothing but a series of tunnels and hallways that eventually led to a dimly lit parlor with a polished mahogany dining table, oil lamps and skull shaped scones holding black candles.

Domino shuddered as they sat at the dining room table. Laying across the table was Master Kain's most recent wife. Her long blonde hair had bits of dried blood laced into it and she had a dreamy, distant look in her green eyes. Kain took a wine glass and dragged his thumbnail across her wrist, splitting her skin. Her blood leaked into two wine glasses before he fixed her with his most murderous gaze. She slid off the table and scurried out the room.

"I love my sweet Destra very much," Kain started as he handed Domino a glass. "She has always been so kind hearted. Much like her mother, she gives into flights of fancy, falling in and out of love." Kain laughed and took a sip of his drink.

Domino nodded and took a sip. The blood was still warm. Kain's wife was still at least partially human. She had not been fully transtitioned.

"I did not think that she was suited for the Society of Blood. Such a sensitive girl, but her understanding of the arcane arts is exemplary."

"She is quite skilled," Domino murmured.

"Indeed." Kain smiled over the edge of his glass. "You love my Destra don't you?"

"I do."

"And you would do anything to protect her."

"I would not break the laws of our world," Domino said.

"Where is she?" Kain asked bluntly, dropping his cordial tone.

"I don't know."

Kain set his glass down and smiled at domino.

"Do not lie to me. That would be an act of treason." Domino studied the other man's face. He knew that Kain would not think twice about tearing him limb from limb and that no one would question him.

"She has ventured into the human world." Domino said regretfully.

"For what purpose?"

"To find the woman that is carrying Sky's child."

"Ahh yes Sky. He was a wonderful man. A shame what happened to him."

"Why was his death ordered?"

"That does not concern you," Kain responded curtly.

Domino stared down at the last of the blood in his glass. he nodded shortly to let Master Kain know that he agreed. Everything that Master Kain said was a decree that came down from the High Council.

"You have not had your test of blood yet, am I correct?" Kain said suddenly.

"Yes. There have been no rogue incubi for me to dispatch." Domino replied.

"There is one now." Kain drained his glass then set it down on the table. "Destra has opened a portal into the human world to illegally seize the product of a blessed union between incubi and woman. You must find her and dispose of her."

"I won't do that!" Domino shouted as he jumped to his feet, knocking his chair to the floor.

"You will. If you do not your life is forfeit." Kain said calmly.

"But that is your last living child. The blood line will be severed."

"True. I miss Rayna very much and Destra has always been very dear to me, but I do have her son. He comes from a very strong bloodline. I will continue to raise that boy as I have over the years. You should see him now. He is almost ready to join the High Council."

"This isn't right."

"Find my daughter and kill her."

* * *

I hope everyone likes this chapter, if not tell me why so I can make it up to you...


	5. Chapter 4

HEy!

Here is Chapter Four. If you guys are bored to tears, I think you may like what happens in Chapter Five. Trust me though, I'm getting there lol.

Anyway please read review and enjoy

I hope everyone is having a good week. I know I am!

* * *

"So what is the purpose behind this Greek move in?" Rukia whispered to Orihime.

"I'm not sure yet, but they are helping us carry boxes and luggage," Orihime replied. They two girls stood in the courtyard watching as a number of upper classmen in shirts that read "Greek Move In Fall 2010" toted boxes up the stairs.

"I don't get this," Rukia murmured.

"Greek move in is the best thing ever! I didn't know if they still do it."

Orihime and Rukia turned to see Rangiku standing behind them with a big smile on her face.

"What's going on?"

"Well the fraternities and sororities on campus come out to help the freshman unpack. This way they can make a good impression on you newbies so hopefully you will join."

"Interesting," Rukia murmured.

"I went to college in California ages ago and joined a sorority. It was a lot of fun," Rangiku commented.

"Seems like it," Orihime replied.

"This is the best part though. Look at all of those cute, sweaty boys carrying your boxes. Too bad you girls are both attached."

"I'm completely happy with Ichigo."

"Yeah and Renji is trying out for the baseball team, so I am dating a jock," Rukia said with a smile.

"Oh well more for me," Rangiku laughed and walked away.

"Renji is going to try out?" Orihime asked.

"Yes. He should be good at it. I'm happy for him," Rukia said demurely.

"He is very strong, I feel sorry for everyone else at those tryouts." Orihime smiled and did her best to sound upbeat, but being around Rukia was still hard for her. Orihime just hoped that Rukia would finally realize that Renji was a god guy.

Orihime didn't say much, but she saw the way Rukia looked at Ichigo. The young healer wanted to ask Ichigo if something had happened between them before the Incubus Desire, but she could not muster up the courage to hear the truth from Ichigo. If her instincts were leading her in the right direction, then something did happen and she did not want to hear all of the sordid details.

Ichigo had a tendency to give full disclosure. He would start talking and the truth would fly out of his mouth and he never stopped to think that it may be painful. By no means was he inconsiderate, but when he told the truth, boy did he tell the truth.

Orihime blinked. She pulled herself out of introspection and smiled at Rukia.

"I'm going to run up to my room and check it out." Orihime said.

"I should do the same, I'll see you later," Rukia waved and jogged across the courtyard to her building. Orihime turned and walked up the stairs to her building. She trotted up a short flight of stairs, walked down a long hallway and entered her room. It was a small space with two desks, two beds and a large window facing the courtyard.

All of Orihime's belongings were stacked up in a neat little pile in the middle of the room. She moved to unpack but stopped.

"I guess I should wait for my roommate to get here. I don't want to be inconsiderate," she mumbled to herself. Orihime took a seat at one of the desks and waited.

* * *

The sky was a lively bright shade of blue in the world of the living. Destra growled at the sunlight as she dragged her suitcases across the street. She looked up at the two stone pillars that held a sign saying "Florida Institute of Technology." She frowned at that too and continued on. Florida was too damn hot, the sun too bright and everyone wore bright sunny clothes. Destra doubted her resolve for a moment. Yes, hurting Orihime was the most important thing to her, but at what cost? Trips to the beach? Disney World? Smiling faces?

For a moment, Destra thought that Domino may have been right. She quickly dismissed those thoughts and walked towards the circle of buildings where the dorms were.

She toted her bags across the lawn and frowned when one fell over and the handle broke. She stopped to pick it up when someone was suddenly standing over her.

"You look like you need some help."

Destra looked up at recognized his face immediately. Renji Abarai. His Flame red hair was pulled back into it's usual tight ponytail and he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Umm… Thank you," Destra murmured.

"No problem," Renji grabbed her suitcase and tucked it under one arm.

"Where are you dorming?" he asked.

"Right there," Destra pointed.

"My buddy's girlfriend and another friend of ours is in that building."

Destra nodded and smiled. She looked at Renji as they walked towards the building. He was good looking in the way that all bad boys were. Spiky red hair, tattoos, muscular, but there seemed to be something more to him. She sensed that he had a good heart. No. she shook her head rapidly. No time for distractions, the succubus told herself.

"So what's your name?" Renji asked as he held the door open for her.

"Alessandra," Destra said quickly. "And you are?"

"I'm Renji," he replied.

"That is an interesting name,"

"So is yours. Are you from around here?" he asked.

"No, I moved to America three years ago, my family is from a small town in northern Italy called Vercelli."

"Oh that's cool."

"And you are from?"

"Japan, a little place called Karakura town."

Renji smiled at the pretty, blonde-haired woman as they walked up the stairs and down the hall.

Alessandra pushed the door to her dorm room open and Renji burst out laughing when he saw Orihime sitting at one of the desks.

"What are the odds?" Renji said.

"Hey Renji!" Orihime said brightly. Her gray eyes flitted from Renji's face to the blonde girls.

"Is this my roommate?" she asked tentatively.

"Yeah I was just helping her with her bags." Renji said.

"Oh you are such a sweetheart. I always knew it, no matter what everyone says about you."

"What do they say about me?" Renji asked,

"Hi I'm Alessandra, it's nice to meet you." The blonde girl steeped forward and gave Orihime a stiff handshake.

"Nice to meet you too," Orihime replied.

"I gotta run. I'm supposed to help Rukia unpack, but I'll see you soon," Renji smiled at Alessandra then left the room.

"So which side of the room do you want?" Orihime asked lightly as the door closed.

"It doesn't really matter. I'm okay with either." Alessandra smiled openly at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, really."

"Okay, well I guess I'll take the bed in that corner." Orihime pointed to the bed that was adjacent to the door. "And the desk right next to it."

Alessandra simply smiled and sat down on what was now her designated bed. She turned to face the window, but all the while, she was watching Orihime drag her bags over to her side of the room. Alessandra smiled again, but this time is was a cold mirthless grin.

It almost seemed too easy, Orihime was so trusting and sweet.

"I hope that we can become good friends," Alessandra said suddenly.

"Yeah me too. A lot of my friends from home are here, so I can introduce you to all of them. This is going to be so much fun," Orihime replied.

"That would be nice. Is your boyfriend here too?"

"Yeah, he's here too, but he lives off campus. Here is a picture." Orihime took a framed picture out of her suitcase and placed it in the pretty blonde's hands.

It was a picture of Orihime and Ichigo at their high school graduation. Alessandra studied Ichigo's face and felt the heat pool between her legs.

She remembered him well.

"He is very good looking," Alessandra commented as she handed Orihime the picture.

"Thanks, he is the best. My Ichigo is so sweet and smart. He's pre-med."

"I heard that is a very difficult major. How will you two spend time together?"

Orihime looked sad for a moment, but immediately brightened up and plastered a huge smile on her face.

"It's a lot of hard work, but I know we will figure something out."

Alessandra nodded then grabbed her smallest bag. She began to unpack as Orihime quickly changed gears and began to talk about all of her friends that were on campus. Alessandra nodded at the appropriate moments and uttered a few words to make it seem as if she were listening.

Her interest was piqued for some strange reason when Orihime began to talk about Renji.

She had to admit that she was interested in knowing as much as possible about the red headed young man.

"I'm hoping he makes it onto the baseball team, it would make watching the games a lot more fun," Orihime said, bringing Alessandra back to reality.

"Oh yes, I'm sure it would," she replied numbly. "He seemed very interesting."

* * *

"So that's the last box," Renji said with a sigh. He smiled at his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe how lucky we are, you getting a single occupancy room," he commented as he bent down low to kiss her lips.

"We? I don't know about that," Rukia said, placing her small hands on his muscular to put distance between them.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he nuzzled his face in the side her neck as he spoke, the warmth of his breath caused her to smile in spite of herself.

"We have to take this seriously. All thirteen captains approved the budget for this little excursion, they will expect us to perform well and perhaps bring back any pertinent information."

"Yeah information, right. I get that." Renji parted his lips slightly to suck on her neck. Rukia moaned softly as her hands slid down to his waist. Renji pulled her closer, closing the gap between them. His hands slid down and gripped her bottom. He loved that every inch of her body was toned to perfection. It was a delicious juxtaposition to her soft pale skin.

Renji picked his head up and looked in her round violet eyes.

"You know, we haven't…Uhhh…."

"Had sex"

"Right, in almost a week. I'm getting a little antsy."

"Me too." Rukia forced an alluring smile. Over the last year and a half it was getting harder and harder for her to fake enthusiasm. Renji was a good man and an incredible lover, but he just wasn't enough. He wasn't Ichigo.

Rukia pulled his shirt over his head and traced her fingers across the tattoos on his abdomen. She stared at them from a long while, refusing to look up, she couldn't. As long as she did not meet his longing gaze, she could forget where she was and who she was with.

Renji hooked his finger under the strap of her sundress and slid it off her shoulder. He kissed her bare shoulder then allowed his lips to trail up her long neck. He kissed along her law line then finally touched his soft lips to hers. Rukia closed her eyes. She could not look at him. Wouldn't look at him.

"I love-," Renji started to say, but Rukia cut him off by grabbing his crotch then quickly unbuttoning his pants. Even worse than staring into his brown eyes was hearing him say that he loved her. The small part of Rukia that still cared for him, felt a slight tug at her heart strings every time those words passed his lips.

Rukia undid his jeans and slid them down his legs. He stepped out of them easily them gently pushed Rukia onto the small, unmade bed. His hands slid up her thighs and he grabbed her small cotton panties and tore them off.

"Sorry," he whispered against her lips. Rukia slid from underneath him and straddled his hips as soon as he rolled over onto his back.

She steadied herself by placing one hand on his chest as she grabbed his erection with her other hand.

Renji closed his eyes and bit down on his lower lip as he slid inside of her. Rukia moaned as she threw her head back and began gliding slowly on his hard member.

She closed her eyes and imagined that she was with Ichigo. She envisioned his spiky orange hair and amber colored eyes.

She quickened her pace and leaned forward, planting both hands on her boyfriend's chest.

She rode him harder and faster, losing herself in memories of the time that she spent with Ichigo.

She walls squeezed and pulsated around Renji's member. She felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. Rukia let out a loud cry as her orgasm came. She dug her nails into Renji's chest as her small lithe body began to tremble.

Rukia's eyes snapped open when she felt two strong hands encircle her wrists. She stared at Renji them down at his chest. A series of reddened welts marred his muscular chest.

"What was that?" he asked, agitation pervading his words.

"I…I don't know," Rukia stammered. Rukia slid off his lap and watched as he quickly got dressed.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she said.

"I know." Renji brushed a quick kiss across her forehead and walked toward the door.

"I'll be back in a while. We're supposed to meet everyone for drinks tonight." Renji walked out of her dorm room and closed the door.

Rukia maintained the shocked look on her face until she heard his footsteps disappear down the hall. She leaned against the wall and smiled. The scratches would heal soon, but at least he will keep his hands off me for a little while. She thought to herself.

"That was harsh, but it looks like you're starting to understand what you have to do."

Rukia turned around and saw Rayna stretched out on her bed.

"I thought I told you not to come here," Rukia said as she made sure her door was locked.

"You did say that." Rayna smiled slightly and sat up. "But if you really want to keep Renji off of you, you're going to have to try harder. He's persistent." Rayna glanced at the door and sighed. Rukia suddenly got the feeling that Ranya was much more interested in the red headed shinigami than she should have been.

"Stay away from him, I can handle this," Rukia said, her voice low.

"What do you care? You don't even want him anymore."

"That doesn't mean that I don't care about him at all."

"I see." Rayna tapped her chin with the tip of her index finger. "I don't understand you Rukia. Yes Ichigo is a good looking boy. Fiercely loyal, protective and smart. But so is Renji. Based on my personal experience with men, and believe me I do have a lot, Renji seems like the better choice. Those tattoos are so sexy."

"I wouldn't expect you to understand," Rukia mumbled.

"Try me. There aren't too many things beyond my scope of understanding."

"Don't act like were friends. Tell me why you are here."

Rayna place one hand over her mouth as her mouth dropped open.

"You are so cruel." Rayna laughed lightly. "I told you what you have to do and none of that will be possible of you are still with Renji. Ichigo would never do that to a friend. I came here to see if you are still woman enough for the job."

"I am enough woman to handle this."

"If you were Orihime would have never made off with your man."

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Rukia picked up a framed photograph of her and Renji at the beach and hurled it at Rayna. The frame shattered against the wall and broke. Rukia blinked and the succubus was gone.

Rukia crumbled to the floor and held her head in her hands.

"What's wrong with me?" she murmured as she began to rock back and forth on her heels.


	6. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter Five! WooT! WooT!

I hope you guys like it...

Thank you for all of the reviews thus far and please keep

Reading Reviewing and Enjoying!

Have a good night!

* * *

Tatsuki stood frozen on the other side of Rukia's door. She was about to knock when she heard the screaming then the sound of glass breaking. Tatsuki leaned into the door. She heard faint cries and a growl of frustration from within.

"What's wrong with Rukia?" Tatsuki mumbled to herself. She backed away from the door and walked down the hall towards her own dorm room.

* * *

Ichigo left his academic advisors office. He stared up at the clear blue sky then bounded towards the dorm circle. He just got his schedule and wanted to show it Orihime. He hoped that they would at least have an elective together. He didn't want to tell her what to do though. If Orihime ever sensed that he wanted her to do something, she would comply without giving it a second thought. Ichigo understood that she was a pleaser by nature, but that did not mean that he would exploit it.

Ichigo allowed his thoughts to carry him right to her door. Her room was towards the end of the hallway and easy to find. He knocked once and waited. He heard noise on the other end. It sounded like someone had fallen over, muttered a curse then stood. Ichigo smiled. That had to be his Orihime. She only let expletives slip when she thought no one would hear her. The door swung open and Ichigo stared down at his girlfriend. Her face was a little red and she had a pained look in her eyes, but she smiled when she saw him.

"Hey babe," Ichigo said casually as he leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. Orihime leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you," she said in her sweet voice.

"Missed you too."

Orihime let go of him and let him into her room. He pointed at the piece of bright pink luggage in the middle of the room.

"Did you trip over that?" he asked.

"Yeah." Orihime let out an embarrassed laugh. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That thing is cursed. You need a new luggage set."

"But Rangiku and I got matching suitcases. She has the light pink set."

Ichigo shook his head, failing to understand feminine logic.

"So where is this roommate of yours? I ran into Renji and he said that she was pretty cute."

Orihime arched one eyebrow,

"She went to meet with her advisor. Does it matter that Alessandra is cute?"

"Oh no, no! Not at all! I'm sure other guys might care but I don't," Ichigo replied quickly.

"Good. So how did it go with your advisor?"

"Not bad, a couple of classes I wanted to take were closed, but I guess I have time." Ichigo handed Orihime his schedule. Her eyes scanned the sheet of paper quickly.

"I have to meet with my advisor soon, I hope I can take a class with you. Maybe biology. I need two science courses anyway." She folded the paper in half and handed it to him. "Will you walk me to the psychology building?"

"No problem."

Orihime nodded then sat at the edge of her bed and pulled on a pair of sneakers.

"Do I look okay?" she asked.

Ichigo looked her over once, twice, then one more time for good luck.

She was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans and a white polo. Her hair was in its usual style hanging loose around her face. She looked so beautiful to him. The lump that magically appeared in his throat every time he stared at her for too long was there again.

"You look great, but umm… you might want to button that last one on your shirt." Ichigo pointed out. Orihime's cheeks turned red as she glanced down at her ample bosom.

"The button keeps coming undone, but I really like this shirt." she mumbled to herself whilst fumbling with the small button. "I know, I could put a tank top on underneath it." Without so much as a warning, Orihime pulled her shirt off. She picked through her already organized closet, looking for a coordinating tank top. Ichigo just watched her.

It crossed his mind to tell her to reschedule with her advisor. Actually, he just wanted to get her back to his apartment and tell her to cancel all of her plans for the rest of the week. And it was only Monday.

Thankfully, Orihime was dressed and ready to go before Ichigo could voice his opinions. They left her dorm room together and made the trek all the way across campus to the small psychology building. Ichigo took a seat in the hallway and waited for Orihime to meet her advisor and make her schedule.

It took just over one hour but Orihime emerged with a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you Dr. Jones!" she called out as she left the office.

"I guess it went well," Ichigo stated.

"Yeah, I have biology with you. I have two classes on Tuesday and Thursday mornings and three on Monday Wednesday and Friday. I'll be done with my day by noon!" Orihime said excitedly.

"Noon? How did you pull that off?" my classes are all over the place and I have lab on Fridays at six pm."

"My advisor was so nice. I told him that I wanted an early schedule and he opened up three classes for me. I didn't know that professors could be so helpful."

Ichigo backpedaled and peeked in the office. Dr. Jones was a younger professor, no older than thirty with deep tanned skin hazel eyes and closely cropped black hair.

He then looked at his girlfriend. In the bright lights of the psych building the pale blue tank top she wore under the pole was almost completely see thru.

"I could guess why he was so nice to you," he huffed.

"Why?" Orihime looked at him expectantly.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." He threw one arm around her shoulders and led her out of the building.

* * *

"So we have freshman orientation, then we can get our party on right?" Chizuru asked Tatsuki as she pulled a Rubbermaid tote from under her bed.

"Huh? What?" Tatsuki shook her head and glanced up at Chizuru. She had stopped in on Chizuru to distract her from what she heard coming from Rukia's dorm room. It troubled her and she could not figure out why. Rukia was always so calm and collected. Hearing her throw things and scream at no one in particular was so strangely out of character.

"Yeah, orientation. That's in another thirty minutes. Then I guess we can all meet up after that."

"I hope I have at least one class with Orihime. I haven't seen my beautiful princess all day," Chizuru pouted.

"Leave her alone for a little while. Neither of you are going to make friends if you tackle her every time you see her."

"I just can't help it, she is just so perfect," Chizuru sighed.

"And what about Chad?"

"I love my Sado bear, I really do, but he is not my Hime."

Tatsuki had a brief mental image of Chad in an auburn wig and shuddered at the thought.

"Well I'm glad you love him. You should spend more time with him. He is a good guy."

On cue, there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Chizuru called out. When there was no reply, Chizuru jumped up and scrambled for the door. "My honey is here!" she announced. She opened the door and literally jumped into his arms. Chad scooped her up easily in one arm and walked into the room, carrying her.

Tatsuki shook her head and laughed. She understood why Chizuru was crazy about Chad. He was strong handsome and a good listener, but she had no idea how Chad put up with that girl. She was so high energy and her insatiable appetite for sex had become legendary before their third year at Karakura High was over. Tatsuki shrugged. Love rarely ever made sense.

Chad set Chizuru down on the floor gently then turned to Tatsuki.

"Where's Uryuu?" he asked in his deep baritone.

"He was in the middle of a deep debate with his advisor when I had to leave. They had been in there for over an hour discussing nihilism."

"I didn't get to ask, how did your meeting go?" Chizuru asked.

"Eh… not that good."

Chad raised a curious eyebrow. Tatsuki took that as a sign to keep talking.

"We managed to have my schedule set in ten minutes, but I looked at all of my classes and realized that I don't want to be a business major."

"What? Who am I supposed to study with?" Chizuru gasped.

"You'll be fine."

"So what do you want to do?" Chad asked.

"I think I want to be in your major. Sports medicine is way more interesting."

Chad nodded.

"So I have to meet with the head of your department, take another placement test and try not to lose my head before next Monday." Tatsuki took a deep breath and smiled hopefully at her friends. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"We should get to this orientation. I'll call Uryuu on the way."

"Hey where are you?" Tatsuki said as Uryuu answered the phone. She heard a sharp inhalation of breath then a sigh.

"I'm walking to the auditorium. Are you there yet?"

"Almost."

"Save me a seat if you get there first. Love you." Uryuu hung up.

Tatsuki, Chad and Chizuru found Ichigo and Orihime sitting in the last row in the large auditorium with a blonde girl that Tatsuki had never seen before sitting beside Renji and Rukia. Tatsuki let out a miserable sigh when she realized that she would have to sit next to Rukia to save a seat for her boyfriend. She plunked down in the seat beside Rukia and looked in the other direction.

"Hi Tatsuki," Rukia said. Tatsuki slowly turned to face her. Rukia had a bright smile on her face and her words seemed nice enough, but her tone seemed so frigid and she had a dead vacant look in her eyes. Tatsuki shrank away from her and tried to smile.

"Hey Rukia. How are you?"

"Good, just enjoying college life."

Tatsuki noted the fake enthusiasm. She nodded complacently then heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Uryuu. She waved her arms wildly to grab his attention. He flashed her a sweet smile and fought his way to the end of the row to sit beside her. Uryuu planted a kiss on her lips as he took his seat then grabbed her hand. Despite the fact that the two of them had been fighting so much, Uryuu still managed to make her feel so calm and in control. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

"That orientation was the most boring thing that I have ever sat through," Renji announced as he approached their table with two more pitchers of beer. It was ten pm and all of them had decided to head to the bar that was walking distance from campus. Rangiku was the only one that could plausibly buy alcohol, but not too many people were willing to deny Renji or Chad whatever they asked for. The group of friends had managed to get through the two pitchers that Chad got and this time it was Renji's turn to get the drinks.

"There is so much crap that we have to go through this week. All of the different majors have to have an orientation for freshman in their own departments on Wednesday," Ichigo said. He reached across the table for a pitcher and poured himself another drink. He grabbed Orihime's drink and topped it off. She hadn't even made it through one beer since she was so busy talking to her new roommate. Alessandra seemed nice enough and she was as pretty as Renji said she was, but there was something about her that seemed so familiar. Ichigo just couldn't place it. He was sure that he had never seen her before though.

"So what's your major?" Ichigo asked the pretty blonde. She turned her green eyes on Ichigo and smiled calmly.

"Aviation management," she replied.

"Me too," Renji announced.

"Well I guess I have a study partner."

"Yeah of course," Renji stared openly at the girl with a wide grin. He did not notice Rukia seething beside him.

"The thought of you flying a plane scares me," Uryuu said. He set his glass of wine down on the table and smiled lightly at the flame haired shinigami.

"Not all of us can be scholars," Renji said sarcastically.

"I wish I had a study buddy in my major," Orihime said.

"I can help you out. I took a few ABA courses. It was a while ago, but I don't think that the information changes," Rangiku offered.

"That would be nice."

"Don't worry about Orihime." Ichigo started. "Her advisor really like her." he teased.

"Stop that." Orihime protested with a smile.

"All of you get along so well, " Alessandra commented.

"We've known each other for a while." Tatsuki said.

"And we have been through a lot together." Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand and squeezed it.

The night continued on and everyone seemed to be in a great mood until they all felt a strong presence sweep into the crowded, smoke filled bar. Orihime looked up first. She gasped when she saw Byakuya walking towards their table.

She recognized the smell of his cologne and felt all of the heat rush to her face. She remembered the gentle way that he touched her and the way that she responded to him. Being with Byakuya was the one thing that she did not regret.

He stood over the table and regarded each of them with his frigid gaze. His eyes lingered on Orihime for a long while and she felt hot and cold all over.

Orihime tore her eyes away from him and looked around the bar. Every man and woman stood in awe of the extremely handsome, well dressed man that appeared out of nowhere.

"Brother," Rukia gasped.

Byakuya nodded in her direction.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Uhh… Well. May I ask, what is the reason for your unscheduled visit?" Rukia stammered.

"You never contacted me to tell me when you were leaving, so I decided to come to you," he replied.

"That is her brother?" Alessandra whispered to Orihime.

"Yes, he lives in Tokyo," Orihime lied quickly.

"I might be hanging out with you all the time. Every guy that you know is so…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Byakuya again.

"It's good to see you Cap.. uhh Byakuya," Renji said as his eyes darted back and forth from the imposing shinigami to Alessandra.

"Indeed."

"Let me get you a seat," Renji jumped up and grabbed a chair from and empty table. He set it at the head of their table then scuttled back to his seat.

"Why is he here?" Renji whispered to Rukia.

"I have no idea." Rukia whispered. She looked up and saw that her brother was eyeing Orihime with his brows tightly knitted across his forehead.

"Hi, I'm Alessandra," Orihime's roommate said as she extended her hand.

"And you are in matriculation with my sister and her friends?"

"Yes, Orihime is my roommate."

Byakuya's eyes flickered over to Orihime. She gulped in a mouthful of air and tried to not meet his gaze. She felt Ichigo grasp her hand tightly and draw her closer to him.

"That it very sweet of you to come all this way to visit your sister."

Byakuya nodded and slightly raised one corner of his mouth, but one would never call his expression a smile.

"So did you bring your girlfriend or wife with you?" Alessandra persisted.

"I am unattached," he replied.

"That seems hard to believe."

"What can I say? I am just waiting for the right woman," Byakuya's eyes burned into Orihime as he spoke.

Everyone at the table seemed to notice what was going on. Renji grabbed Uryuu and Chad and dragged them both towards the arcade games. Chizuru tossed Orihime a long sympathetic gaze before sliding out of her seat and following after her boyfriend. Tatsuki grabbed her cell phone of the table and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey mom!" she shouted into the phone as she tossed Ichigo a glance and stepped outside.

Orihime twitched in her seat as she looked from Byakuya, to Rukia, to Ichigo then finally at Alessandra, who seemed pleasantly oblivious.

"I don't feel too good." Orihime jumped up and ran to the ladies room. she flipped the light on and closed the door. She took one deep breath then another and closed her eyes.

The time that she had spent with Ichigo was not perfect, but when she looked at him she did not think about the past. All Orihime could see in his honey colored eyes was the future that she always wanted. One that included him. Seeing Byakuya complicated things.

The bathroom door swung open suddenly and Byakuya stood before her.

"It's been awhile," Byakuya said he stepped into the cramped space.

"It has," Orihime murmured. "Where's ichigo?"

"Still seated at the table," he replied.

"I should be getting back to him." Orihime tried to walk past Byakuya, but he blocked her path.

"How long are you going to play this game with me?"

"I don't know what you are talking about," Orihime said quietly. Byakuya tucked one finger under her chin and forced her to look at him.

"You know why I am here. Don't deny it. You may think that I wanted you because of the truly bizarre circumstances that surrounded all of us over a year ago, but I gave it time." Byakuya took a deep breath. "I still want you. You plague my thoughts Orihime."

His lips strayed closer to hers as he spoke. Orihime closed her eyes. Being that close to him was comforting, but she would not succumb. She pressed her hands against his chest and took a step back.

"I love Ichigo." She stated. A shadow of a smile played across his lips.

"How long do you think that boy will be able to satisfy you?"

Before Orihime could speak, Byakuya had her back pressed against the wall.

"I have thought of nothing but you over the last 18 months and I know that you have been thinking of me too." He lowered his lips to her throat and allowed his warm breath to fan across her skin. Orihime shivered and placed her hands on his chest in a feeble attempt at pushing him away, but she felt so weak when he was that close to her, tickling her skin with his breath.

"I… I… Wont betray him… I." Orihime closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lower lip as Byakuya kissed her jaw then the corner of her mouth.

"I am not prepared to let you go," he whispered against her lips. Orihime's hands dropped to her side as she turned away from his waiting mouth.

"This is not right," Orihime said at last. She was prepared to tell Byakuya exactly what she thought when she looked up and Ichigo standing in the doorway, his eyes black with rage.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ichigo shouted.

"We were just talking," Byakuya stated casually.

"Get the hell away from her." Ichigo clenched his fists and stepped into the bathroom.

"You are in no position to tell me what to do. The choice is not yours," Byakuya replied.

"That's right, the choice is mine," Orihime said in a small voice. "And I choose to go to my room right now." Orihime pushed past both men and stepped out into the bar. She went back to the table and tapped Alessandra on the shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" Orihime asked her roommate.

"I guess so," Alessandra replied cautiously.

Orihime grabbed her purse and left the bar with Alessandra in tow.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for checking this story out and reviewing! All of you really make my day so much better!**

**Ok so a few things before we get into it...**

**1. It is going to take a while for Rukia to get hers. I know, I know she deserves to get kicked in the face now, but trust me, when it comes... Oh boy it is going to come lol!**

**2. I love a good dramatic story with a lot of problems and issues. If you read The Incubus Desire, then you know I love drama. I am building on the tension now and in this chapter you can see what is going to be a major IchiHime issue.**

**With all of that being said, I hope everyone has a good weekend!**

* * *

Orihime opened the door to the room that she shared with Alessandra and flopped down on the bed. She buried her face in her hands and closed her eyes, struggling to fight back the tears that were about to fall.

"What's wrong?" Alessandra asked as she sat down on the bed beside Orihime.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't know what I'm doing." Orihime started. "I try to make the right choices, but no matter what I do someone always seems to get hurt."

"You used to date Rukia's brother, I take it."" Alessandra said.

"Yes, but no one knows about it but Ichigo. I can't tell the rest of my friends the truth. I could never do that." A tear slid down Orihime's cheek. She wiped it away with a shaky hand and cleared her throat.

"I can't imagine why you would want to keep that a secret, but I'm sure you have your reasons for doing so."

"If Rukia or any of the others found out…" Orihime's voice trailed off. "Byakuya is a good man and when I felt alone he was there for me, but I could not stay with him because I have been in love with Ichigo for so long. It sounds pathetic, I know, but when Ichigo and I got together, I felt like everything in my life was going to be fine. Like nothing could ever hurt me ever again."

"That is really sweet." Alessandra commented.

"The only problem is, that does not change the way that I feel about Byakuya. I have not seen him in a long time and just being in the same room with him dredges up a lot of old feelings."

"Well who do you love more?" Alessandra asked.

"Ichigo of course." Orihime replied quickly.

"But you are still in love with Rukia's brother?"

"Yes and I did not realize it until now."

Alessandra nodded her head gravely and stood.

"You should probably get some sleep and give yourself some time to think. Hopefully all of the answers will become clear to you after you have given it some thought."

Orihime nodded in agreement and kicked off her shoes. She slid under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Alessandra?" Orihime called out after a few minutes, her voice already thick with sleep.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're my roommate."

"Me too." Alessandra turned off the light and Orihime smiled a little as she fell asleep.

* * *

Orihime fell into a troubled sleep. The part of Destra that still existed within the body of the pale, blonde college student watched her every movement, delighting in her furrowed brows and small pathetic whimpers. Destra enjoyed her pain; it satiated the darkness within her. It justified the insane mission that she had undertaken. Destra, who now went by the name Alessandra could not have been happier.

Orihime's roommate slid out of bed and left their dorm room. She walked quietly down the hallway towards the communal bathroom. She flipped the light switch on and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her skin was so smooth and pale, just like her hair. This was not her usual form, but it was beautiful nonetheless. She grinned at her reflection, admiring her straight white teeth. That was the only bit of her true self that she was able to retain.

"This has to be worth it," she whispered to herself. "It has to be."

She pushed her fingers through her wheat colored hair and her thoughts suddenly went to Renji. She was thoroughly intrigued by this young man. He looked so capable, and wild, it was a shame that he was just a shinigami and not an incubus.

Renji would have fit in perfectly in the Society of Eternal Night. She took a deep breath and shuddered. He was absolutely delicious, but then again all of the men around that insipid little girl Orihime, were absolutely delectable. Uryuu was so intelligent, but after being swept up by the Incubus Desire, there was a glimmer of unbridled passion in his azure eyes.

If she had the time, she would exploit that.

And Ichigo. He tried so hard to be good, but it just wasn't within his nature. She could sense the desire that he felt for Orihime. He loved her and desired her in equal measures.

Destra shook her head. She just did not understand what everyone saw in that scatterbrained little red head. She was beautiful and perhaps there was a glimmer of intelligence, but no man in their right mind should be so willing to do anything for her, like Byakuya.

Surprisingly that brought a smile to her face.

Byakuya was the perfect combination of all of the boys in Orihime's life and he obviously was in love with her.

Destra hoped that Orihime decided to do what any woman would and run off with the imposing, raven haired shinigami. That would only compound her suffering.

Destra delighted in the idea. She turned off the light in the bathroom and walked out, silently closing the door behind her.

* * *

It was a quarter to two when the bartender announced last call.

"Get me another one!" Ichigo called out as he slammed his shot glass down on the table. He swayed in his seat and almost fell on top of Tatsuki. She shoved him back onto his chair and looked at him with a frown.

"You're a mess," Tatsuki muttered.

"No I'm not. I'm just…." Ichigo's voice trailed off as he looked up at Byakuya. The dark haired shinigami was sipping a glass of scotch and staring back at Ichigo over the rim of his glass. Ichigo had downed a few shots with Rangiku and Renji, in hopes of forgetting the confrontation he had with Orihime and Byakuya in the bathroom.

Even in his drunken haze, he faulted himself for not being the one to take Orihime home. She was obviously shaken up, but Ichigo was far too angry to see that. He let his manly pride get in the way and as usual, Orihime was the one hurt by it. That was until Ichigo downed his last shot of 151 and chased it with a pint of Guinness.

The room stopped spinning for a brief moment and everything made sense to him. He was in a bar with his closest friends, while his girlfriend was probably having bad dreams in her dorm room.

"I am such an asshole," Ichigo said aloud.

"I'm glad you finally noticed," Tatsuki said.

"I need to see Orihime." Ichigo stood and the room began to spin again.

"You need to get some sleep. You can talk to her in the morning," Uryuu said as he set his empty wineglass down on the table.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ichigo slurred.

"He's right. You need a cold shower and a soft bed," Rangiku commented. Ichigo looked at her through blurry eyes. Rangiku pulled out her wallet to pay what was left of the tab. Her movements were precise and that's when Ichigo noticed that Rangiku was still sober. She had drunk more than anyone else at the table but still maintained her composure.

"That is so unfair," Ichigo murmured, before he blacked out at the table.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Rukia asked as Byakuya tossed Ichigo onto his bed then walked out of the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Byakuya replied. The siblings had taken Ichigo back to his apartment which was right across the street from the bar.

"Something happened between you, Ichigo and Orihime. She practically ran out of the bar, then Ichigo went on some kind of suicide mission with a bottle of tequila. What 's going on?"

"I haven't the faintest idea. Kurosaki should learn how to hold his liquor though."

Rukia felt her frustration build. Her brother looked at her with blank emotionless eyes and all Rukia wanted him to do was admit it. Admit that he still had feeling for Orihime. But of course, he would never do that. Aside from the fact that he would have to admit some level of vulnerability, Rukia was not supposed to know that Orihime and Byakuya were ever together. Rukia still could not figure out how she managed to retain her memories, but it worked out better for her that way. At least she would not have to start back from the beginning with her plan.

"Whatever." Rukia waved a dismissive hand and walked out of Ichigo's apartment.

"Do you want a ride back to your dormitory?" Byakuya asked.

"I think I can make it," Rukia grumbled. She made it back to her dorm room in record time. She flipped the light on and expected to find Rayna waiting for her. She breathed a sigh of relief when she discovered that she was alone. Rukia stepped into her room and closed the door behind her. She sat at the edge of her bed and stared at all of the broken glass on the floor. She rose from her seat and bent over to pick up the picture of her and Renji. She stared at it for a long while remembering a time when she loved Renji and Ichigo was not a part of her reality. But from the time that she met Ichigo, she could not think of anyone else. He was all that she dreamed about. The only person that she needed or wanted. Rukia sighed as she picked up the broken glass and dumped it in the wastebasket by her desk. She changed out of her jeans and t shirt and into a pair of shorts and a tank top before flipping the light switch off and climbing into bed.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" Tatsuki asked as she plopped down in the seat next to Orihime.

"Pretty good. All of my professors seem really nice so far," Orihime replied after taking a sip of her iced tea. Tatsuki, Orihime and Chad sat on the back patio of the cafeteria having lunch. It was almost one o'clock and Orihime was done with her classes for the day. Tatsuki and Chad had practically the exact same schedule, which included a two hour break starting at noon.

"So how is your day going?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki took a bite of her cheeseburger and swallowed before answering.

"Good I guess. I spent all of last week taking placement exams, switching around my schedule and practicing, so I'm just really tired. I hope I can keep up with my course load," Tatsuki sighed. "I might have to drop a sport."

"You have always been able to juggle classes and sports before but if there is anything that I can do to help just let me know."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Hime, but this is different. This is college I don't know if I can do this and it's just day one."

"You are a hard worker Tatsuki. You will be fine if you just pace yourself," Chad said quietly. Tatsuki turned to him and smiled. Since she changed majors, Chad had been so kind and helpful. He rarely ever spoke, but his presence was so calming as she ran from one building to the next to fix her schedule and return all of her business books to buy books on sports medicine. Chad had even carried her books all day as they went from one class to the next. Over the last week, Tatsuki had been with him almost all day every day.

She began to notice things about him that she did not before. As strong and imposing as he was he was also gentle and intuitive. Sometimes when the stress was getting to her he would just place a reassuring hand on her shoulder and flash a quick smile. Tatsuki found that, that simple gesture made her heart flutter.

Tatsuki looked in the one eye that was not covered by his thick wavy brown hair. She was tempted to push the hair out of his eye so she could stare deep into his chocolate brown eyes. In the sun, she could see the small flecks of green that surrounded his pupil.

Chad looked in her direction and Tatsuki felt the color rise in her cheeks. She looked away and laughed nervously.

"So what time does Uryuu get out of class?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki looked at her watch.

"In a couple of minutes. I texted him so he could meet us over here," Tatsuki replied.

"Cool. Ichigo is about to get out of class soon and meet us over here."

"I haven't seen him much since that night Byakuya showed up. That was so weird. Rukia's brother is super intense," Tatsuki replied. Orihime swallowed the lump in her throat. She recalled that night all too well.

When Ichigo finally sobered up enough to walk, he showed up at Orihime's dorm room and promised her that he was not going to drink anymore. He blamed himself for everything, which only made Orihime feel even more guilty.

"Hey babe."

Orihime looked up to see Uryuu take a seat beside Tatsuki. He handed her a Pinkberry cup then threw his arm around her shoulder. Orihime smiled. Tatsuki and Uryuu had not fought in days and since coming to America Tatsuki discovered that she was thoroughly obsessed with Pinkberry.

"How was class?" Tatsuki asked as she picked bits of cucumber out of her watermelon flavored frozen yogurt.

"Amazing. I almost can't wait for my next class to begin."

"You're insane." Tatsuki murmured sweetly.

"Probably." Uryuu kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Did you see Ichigo on your way over here?" Orihime asked.

"No, but I did see your roommate and Renji talking near the admissions office."

"Oh. I wonder what's taking him so long," Orihime mumbled. She glanced up and saw Alessandra and Renji walking towards them. They were laughing and smiling at each other. Orihime sighed. She could not justify cheating, but she had to admit that it did please her to see Renji hanging out with a girl that seemed to actually appreciate him.

* * *

Ichigo dropped his knapsack to the floor as soon as he entered his apartment. He closed the door behind him then sat down on the couch. Ichigo looked around the room, marveling at Orihime's knack for decorating. During the week before class began Orihime had managed to put his entire apartment together. Ichigo did all of the heaving lifting, but once he mounted the flat screen television on the wall and positioned the pool table underneath it, Orihime did the rest. The area closest to the tv looked like a cleaned up version of every frat house on campus. There was beer pong, pool, the flat screen and different colored plastic cups for beer pong stacked neatly between the play station three and poker table. The rest of the apartment looked like something out of a house and garden magazine. Orihime had hung up a couple Warhol reproductions above the couch, found a nice tablecloth with coordinating place mats and managed to pack all of his crap away without making the apartment look cluttered. Ichigo really loved that girl. He had every reason to love her, he thought.

"But then again so does everyone else," he muttered darkly. Byakuya still had not gone away. He had found a nice apartment beach side and since his arrival, he had been hosting lavish parties that were already legendary on campus. Ichigo never favored the dark haired shinigami but now he was starting to hate him. Ichigo knew that the only reason he was still around was so he could romance Orihime away from him, but that was not the worst part.

Every time Ichigo turned around, Rukia was right there. He did not love her and he could never imagine being with her the way he was with Orihime, but he had to admit that sometimes he still felt a stirring in his pants when Rukia was near. Ichigo groaned and stood. He went over to the bar and searched around until he found the bottle of tequila. He uncapped it and inhaled. The liquor was strong, surely it would allow him to forget about all of his troubles. Ichigo filled a double shooter with tequila, closed his eyes and downed the shot. It burned his throat but he found the sensation to be surprisingly gratifying. Ichigo poured another shot and chased that one with a corona. After he pounded the entire beer, he realized that little by little his problems seemed to be disappearing. Ichigo cracked a smile before raising the bottle to his lips and chugging back a few mouthfuls of tequila. By the time he put the cap back on the bottle, the room was spinning and everything seemed so funny to the orange haired shinigami. He ducked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before staggering out of his apartment to go find his girlfriend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Again! So here is Chapter Seven for your reading enjoyment. **

**I hate spoilers, but I figured, what the hell not? It does not matter if you know the ending if you don't know how you got there.**

**Yes, I am liking the Chad Tatsuki pairing, Uryuu will get some before this is over, Ichigo is becoming and alcoholic and everyone will assume that it is happening because of his course load, but as the story progresses everyone will see what the cause is and this is not something that just happened.**

**I hope everyone enjoys this**

**-Zer0**

**ps- ALL OF YOU ARE A BUNCH OF PERVS LOL! Kidding Kidding. I say that because The Incubus Desire had crazy reviews and traffic. I think it was because of all of the dirty, dirty-ness and the poor sequel is suffering lol. I appreciate all of the kind words and constructive criticism, but man, I need to bring back the violence and sex lol!**

**Have a good Night/Day friends!**

* * *

"What the hell am I supposed to do? I can't kill Destra. I just can't." Domino paced the length of his living room as he rambled off to Antoinette. Days had passed since Master Kain gave domino his orders and he had done everything in his power to delay the inevitable. He would have to venture into the human world and kill the only woman that he has ever loved then wait for Orihime to give birth and deliver the child to the high council.

"Defying Master Kain would not be in your best interest. This won't be easy." Antoinette chewed on her lower lip and glanced up at Domino with her round blue eyes. She was a completely different person when Destra was not around, she seemed more confident and in control. She had changed out of her skimpy maid's uniform and into a pair of black jeans and a tight tank top. He black hair was still twisted into a stiff chignon and her face was bare, not a trace of makeup. Domino felt the innate impulse to have his way with Antoinette. She would not refuse, he knew that she felt the same way. Domino pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"What am I supposed to do? You have worked for their family for decades. How do I get around this?" he asked.

"Well Mater Kain takes his position in our world very seriously, but he does bend the rules to suit his own needs. He has kidnapped many women from the human world and married them before draining them of their blood and moving onto the next. He loves his daughters, but he has always despised Destra for being able to fall in love and pursue meaningful relationships with other creatures. He might spare Destra is he believes that she is not motivated by love." Antoinette offered.

"But she will never renounce her feelings for Sky. She is obsessed and still feels guilty for taking his life."

"I probably should not tell you this, but she feels guilty for a number of reasons, not just for killing Sky."

"What else has she done?" Domino stopped pacing and sat on the couch beside the dark haired succubus.

"Do you remember when her sister died?" Antoinette asked.

"Yes. It was said that Master Kain was the one that killed her but no one could ever prove it."

"I was there that day. It was not him, but he was willing to take the blame because no one would ever dream of punishing him for his transgressions."

"Tell me what really happened," Domino urged.

"As you know, same sex relationships are not allowed in our world."

"Yeah," Domino rolled his eyes impatiently.

"You may not know this, but Rayna had an affinity for such relationships. She entertained men and women on a constant basis."

"I did not know that," Domino admitted.

"Well, being Master Kain's daughter, no one ever said a word about her proclivities and Kain decided that he was going to ignore it for the time being, that is until Destra found out."

Domino rubbed his fingers across his brows. This situation had suddenly become more complicated than he thought it would be.

"She had always hated her younger sister. Everyone believed that Rayna was the prettier one, the smarter one. In some ways that was true. Rayna could separate herself from a situation and act objectively. She had caused madness in so many men, her track record was flawless."

"I do remember that. She was an incredible lover." Domino bit his lower lip. He and Rayna may not have been close, but she had invited him into her bed on countless occasions when Destra was too busy chasing after Sky to know that he was alive.

"Well she had facilitated our sudden population growth. Between Rayna and Sky our numbers grew exponentially. Did you know that Sky in fact did not go on his first mission with Destra? It was with Rayna. In a matter if days they had driven entire cities mad with desire but Master Kain chose not to tell his sensitive eldest daughter."

Domino's face twitched. He was so sick of everyone praising Sky. Domino was glad that he was gone.

"So Rayna enjoyed the company of men and women. So what?" Domino snapped.

"Everything was fine until Destra caught Sky with Rayna and another woman. She flew into a jealous rage and killed Rayna on sight."

"Somehow that does not surprise me," Domino murmured. "She has always been very possessive."

"Master Kain was so distraught after Rayna's death. He had always favored her. Any bit of kindness that he had disappeared when he found Destra pummeling her dead sisters body. It changed all of them. Master Kain blamed Sky. He felt that Rayna would still be alive if Sky had not seduced her."

"I don't think anyone could have ever had their way with Rayna."

Antoinette chuckled lightly and nodded her head.

"So he used his position on the high council to exact his revenge. By having Sky killed he would be able to punish the two people that were responsible for the death of his favorite child and now." Antoinette paused and took a deep breath. "He has ordered you to kill Destra because he still bears the grief of losing Rayna."

"How does any of this help me?" Domino proclaimed as he jumped up and began to pace again.

"I thought you should know all of this before trying to venture into the human world. Destra went off the deep end after killing her sister. She had always been cold, but it was Rayna's death that started everything. Destra is still feeling guilty about it and she is not thinking clearly, she hasn't in years. If she knows that you are coming after her she will kill you."

"She will be able to feel my presence no matter what," Domino groaned.

"Maybe not." Antoinette chewed on her lower lip for a while. "If you give up your incubus form she will never know that it's you."

"So you want me to do the same thing that Destra did?" Domino asked.

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"And when I find her what am I supposed to do?"

"Well you can either kill her or try to save that human girls child and bring them both back."

Domino shoved his hands deep into the front pockets of his jeans.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice here," He murmured. Antoinette gazed at him sympathetically before reaching for the bag at her feet. It was filled with everything that he would need for the spell that they were about to start.

"I don't understand why you love her so much Domino. You are a good man and she has never deserved you."

Domino glanced at her and managed a weak smile.

"I have never understood it myself, but I can't help the way that I feel. I have loved Destra for so long that I can't remember feeling anything before I met her."

Antoinette shook her head as she began pulling thick black and red candles out of the bag.

* * *

"So I was thinking about joining a sorority," Alessandra said as she plucked a French fry off Renji's plate.

"That should be interesting," Orihime replied passively. She too had been interested in joining a club or sorority on campus but she was far too distracted by the sight of Renji and Alessandra's flirting to give a decent response. Alessandra sat as close to the red haired shinigami as possible and smiled up at him every time he made a comment or laughed at something that she said. Renji was no better, he placed his hand on her lower back and on occasion, he leaned towards her to whisper something in her ear. They were acting as if they were already a couple. Orihime shifted her gaze and glanced at Tatsuki. Her dark haired friend wore the same skeptical expression. Orihime vowed that she would talk to her roommate about Renji soon.

"What's up?"

Everyone at the table turned to see Ichigo standing behind Orihime. She smiled up at him and stood to give him a hug. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a warm hug then pressed his lips against hers. His kiss was deep and passionate, causing the color to rise in Orihime's cheeks. She did not mind small displays of affection, but as his hands slid down to her rear as he deepened the kiss, she became embarrassed. Ichigo relented after a long while and smiled at his stunned girlfriend.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Ichigo murmured. Orihime smiled cautiously and took a seat at the table. Ichigo fell into the seat next to her and grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her onto his lap.

Something about the orange haired shinigami seemed off. Orihime could not place it, but he wore a silly lackluster grin and was being more touchy feely than usual.

"Are you okay?" Orihime whispered in his ear.

"Yeah I'm fine. No worries," Ichigo replied. "I just feel like I don't get to spend any time with you anymore."

Orihime nodded. She had tried to spend as much time with Ichigo as possible, but most times when he returned to his apartment, he was so tired that all they did was order take out and fall asleep with a pile of books at the foot of the bed.

"Well if you want to leave now we can do that," Orihime said.

"Yeah. Sounds good."

Orihime was about to grab her things when her roommates voice stopped her.

"Hey Orihime!" Alessandra called out.

"What's up?" Orihime asked.

"I was thinking about checking out a couple of recruitment events for the sororities on campus. Do you want to come with me?"

Orihime looked at Ichigo, she saw the look of disappointment on his face.

"What time?"

"Six o'clock tonight," Alessandra replied. Orihime glanced at Ichigo again.

"That's fine I have lab tonight anyway."

"Okay cool. We can meet up at our room around five thirty."

"Sounds good," Alessandra agreed. Orihime grabbed all of her books and left with Ichigo. They walked off campus together then crossed the street and entered his apartment complex.

Orihime dropped her book and bag on the floor as she entered the spacious apartment.

"I'm so tired," she murmured as she flopped down on the couch.

"Yeah me too." Ichigo sat down beside her and kissed her lips gently. Orihime pulled him closer and deepened the kiss. Ichigo grabbed her small waist with both hands and pressed her against the couch. Before Orihime had a chance to think, he had slid between her legs and yanked her shirt over her head. Orihime took a deep breath and pulled away from him slightly, she was not used to him being so forceful.

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked as he sat up and pulled his shirt off.

"You're in such a rush." Orihime replied. Ichigo looked in her eyes and smiled, but it was not his usual lopsided grin. His amber eyes were shallow and glassy and his smile was more lecherous than endearing.

"I just haven't spent as much time with you as I would like. I feel like I never get to…" his voice trailed off as he pressed his muscular body against her licked a warm trail from her collarbone to her neck. "Touch you anymore."

Orihime closed her eyes and kissed him as his hands slid up and down her body, but she felt her muscles tense as he began to unbutton her jeans. Ichigo never went further than she was willing to, but he had not been himself in days. Something was bothering him.

"Ichigo stop," Orihime said suddenly. Ichigo stared into her eyes, frustration coloring his expression.

"What's wrong now?" he murmured as he slid off her and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Nothing. I just don't feel like hooking up right now. I have some things on my mind."

"Something or someone?" Ichigo asked in an accusatory tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have barely been willing to kiss me since he showed up."

Orihime's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Byakuya has nothing to do with this," she gasped.

"Right. I saw the way you were looking at him that night at Tapp's."

"I don't want to be with him. We have spoken about this so many times. I thought you understood."

"Whatever." Ichigo stood and felt the room begin to spin. In a moment of clarity, he realized that he was still drunk. He quickly wondered if he and Orihime would be fighting if he were sober, but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. He was not in the mood to question his judgment or admit that he was wrong.

"Okay you don't want to be with him, fine, just answer one question. When you and him were doing God knows what did you ever ask him to stop?" he glanced over his shoulder and saw tears in her smoky gray eyes. Ichigo felt his heart drop into his stomach, he knew that he had gone too far.

"You're such a…an…asshole," Orihime stammered. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her head then grabbed her things. "I need to leave."

"Orihime wait don't go." Ichigo said. He jogged towards her and grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said."

Orihime looked up at him as tears streamed down her face.

"If you didn't mean it why did you say it?" she whispered. She flinched out of his grasp and left.

Ichigo strode over to the bar after the door slammed. He stared at the bottle of tequila before uncapping it and taking a huge swig. He set it down on the bar and stared down at his crotch. His girlfriend was mad at him, he was drunk and to top it all off he had an erection that would not go away. He groaned inwardly and began to walk toward his bedroom when he heard a knock at the door. He ran to the door hoping that it would be Orihime, but to his surprise Rukia stood on the other side of the door.

"Hey," Ichigo said.

"Hey," Rukia replied. Her eyes strayed down to the erection straining against the stiff fabric of his jeans and a smirk lit up her small face. Ichigo felt his cheeks redden but he stepped aside and let her into his apartment.

* * *

"It seems like every time I see you, you are in tears," Alessandra said in her clam, lightly accented voice.

"I know," Orihime sniffled as she threw herself across her bed, knocking all of Renji's books to the floor. Orihime went back to her dorm room to find Renji and her roommate studying. She wanted to say something but she had too much on her mind.

"You and carrot top get into a fight?" Renji asked.

"Yes. He was being so cruel. I don't know what's wrong with him," Orihime sobbed into her pillow.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?" Alessandra asked.

"I don't want to bother you guys."

"It's no trouble, trust me."

Orihime sat up and glanced at the two of them.

"He thinks that I have feelings for someone else," Orihime said slowly.

"You! Ha! As long as you were chasing him, I couldn't see you even looking at another guy. Well maybe Byakuya," Renji said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Orihime wailed.

"Oh come on Orihime. That night at the bar, the long stares and all the tension. Did you guys get it on when the rest of us weren't paying attention? That was tense."

Orihime began to cry even harder.

"Renji stop it. Do not upset her further. Maybe you should leave so we can have some girl time," Alessandra said quietly.

"No, no keep studying I think I'm going to take a walk and clear my head."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll see you in a little while." Orihime dried her tears and left her room.

Her walk led her straight to the psychology building. Orihime sat on the wooden bench by the lake and stared at the clear blue water. She really didn't have anything to think about or do. She knew that she was not going to stay angry forever and that Ichigo did have a reason to be suspicious. She could lie to everyone else, but she knew that somewhere deep in her heart, she craved the closeness that she once had with Byakuya Kuchiki. If Ichigo made her feel safe then Byakuya made her feel impenetrable. He was so strong that it almost seemed necessary to show weakness around him. She wanted to see him. She had thought of visiting his beach side loft on countless occasions, but she did not want to be alone around him. It would be too easy to be swept up in her feelings for him and she never once wanted to regret anything that happened between them.

"Orihime?" a calm masculine voice broke through her thoughts. She looked up and saw her academic advisor standing beside her.

"Hi Dr. Jones." Orihime chirped as she flashed a smile.

"Are you alright? You seem preoccupied. I hope I didn't intrude." He chuckled softly and Orihime found that she suddenly felt at ease and a bit more in control.

"I just have so many silly things going through my mind right now."

"I'm sure none of them are silly. This must be quite a change from what you are used to. It can be overwhelming."

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in."

"If you ever want to talk, you can come to me."

"I'm sure you are really busy Dr. Jones."

He laughed again, the sound light and musical in Orihime's ears.

"You would be surprised. I don't handle the transfer students so my office is always empty the first week of class." He touched Orihime's shoulder lightly and nodded his head in the direction of the psychology building. "Let's talk, I have a coffee maker in my office and I might be able to steal a couple of tea bags from the secretary."

Orihime nodded and stood.

"So tell me about your hometown," Dr. Jones said as he handed Orihime a mug of earl grey tea. Orihime had watched her advisor fumble around and tear up his pristine office looking for a cup, then figure out how to heat up just water in his coffee maker. Watching him go through the whole process had relaxed her, she thought it was adorable.

"Well Karakura town is where I was born and raised. It's not as big as some of the other larger cities, but I guess it was all that I knew until now."

"I visited Tokyo once with a few friends during my undergrad. Loved it," Dr. Jones said.

"Tokyo is a lot of fun. My friend Rangiku and I go shopping there."

"Rangiku Matsumoto?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Well she is doing her externship with Dr. Wylde. I think she's giving him a run for his money." Dr. Jones said with a smile.

"I can see that. Rangiku has a way about her."

Dr. Jones nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"So how are you adjusting to life in Florida? Melbourne is kind of a small backwater town, for some of our students from big cities it can be hard and the international students have a hard time finding their niche."

"Well my boyfriend and a few of our friends are here so I guess that helps to soften the blow. I don't think I would have been able to travel this distance alone."

"Understandable. It's good to have friends, but you want to be sure that you make other friends and expand on your group."

"My roommate and I seem to be getting along really well. She has already had to talk me down after a fight with my boyfriend." Orihime said then gasped. She did not mean to bring up her fights with Ichigo. She thought it seemed childish.

"You and your boyfriend have been fighting?" He asked.

"Yeah over stupid things that don't really make sense. We never fought before, so I don't really know what to do."

"That is common. Some couple realize that something is wrong and they work on it and others just let things fall apart. I hope you work through it."

"I hope so too."

Orihime took a sip of her tea then allowed the conversation to involve more mundane things. It was easier to talk about the weather than it was to talk about her personal life.

It was almost five pm when she realized that she had taken up most of his time. Orihime rushed out of his office after thanking him a number of times.

Dr. Jones smiled at her and promised that he would always be there if she needed to talk. Then he had the pleasure of watching her leave. He admired her beautiful body as she rushed towards the dorms. He took a deep breath and felt heat as if he had just breathed in fire. This one was special. He felt his fangs extend and chuckled softly as he licked his tongue across their sharp points until he tasted blood. After meet Orihime and talking to her, he understood what all the fuss was about. But it had to be more than just a twist of fate that brought this girl knocking on his door, he was sure of it.


	9. Chapter 8

**YO! I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I had to put this up because it was kind of a dick move on my part to leave the whole will Ichigo screw Rukia or not thing dangling. I hope guys enjoy Chapter 8 and as always**

**Read Review and Have A Nice Day!**

**PS- Chelsea Lynn, your comments always make me die laughing... Haha! good times! And thanks so much for ALL of the reviews. You guys rock!**

* * *

The door clicked shut and Ichigo turned around and leaned against the door. He rubbed his fingers across his eyes then looked up at Rukia. She felt a nervous lump form in her throat but managed to smile at Ichigo, the man that she loved.

"You look out of it," Rukia said. Ichigo blinked as if he just realized that she was in the room.

"Today has been pretty shitty," he murmured.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?" Rukia stared into his eyes, trying to hide the expectant smirk that lit up her face. She knew exactly what he needed when he was having a bad day. Ichigo glanced at his erection then lifted his back off the door and strode across the room. He sat beside Rukia on the couch.

"You have always been such a good friend to me," Ichigo said, his voice a low whisper.

"You know that I would do anything for you, anything at all. She inched towards him and rested one hand on his shoulder. "I will always be here for you."

Rukia liked the way Ichigo was looking at her. His amber eyes burned into hers, but she saw vulnerability and loneliness. She bit down on her lower lip and leaned closer to him. Her lips parted and she slid the tip of her tongue across his lower lip. He didn't resist, he didn't pull away. Ichigo just smiled and leaned forward touching his full soft lips to hers. They felt so smooth and soft sliding across hers. She wanted more, she had to have him. before he had a chance to change his mind, Rukia had him straddled on the couch. The short skirt she wore bunched up at her hips exposing every bit of her pale, smooth legs. She kissed him harder, her tongue thoroughly invading his mouth. His movements were hesitant but still she felt his big strong hands slide from her hips up to her firm breasts. A small moan escaped her lips as he touched her. Rukia pulled away from him, breaking the kiss.

"Is this what you want?" she whispered softly. Ichigo eyes roved over her taut, yet feminine body.

"It's all I can think about," he replied. Rukia smiled and pressed her lips savagely against his. He tasted even better than she remembered. She ran her small hands across his rock hard chest. The feel of his muscles coupled with the smell of his sweat caused the heat to pool between her legs. Ichigo slid one hand under her skirt and pulled her panties to the side. He stroked to fingers across her wetness and groaned against her lips. He grabbed her by her rear and picked her up. Ichigo continued to lay rough needy kisses on her lips and throat as he carried Rukia to his bedroom. He set her down carefully at the edge of his bed then knelt down on the floor in front of her. He stared up at her, the hunger apparent in his eyes. Rukia felt her entire body flush, it had been so long since her beloved Ichigo had looked at her like that. Rukia frowned. Actually he had never looked at her that way before. The all consuming lust in his eyes was usually reserved just for Orihime.

"I have to get that frown of your face," Ichigo said as he slid her panties off. Rukia took his face in her hands and leaned forward to his kiss him. His lips were so warm and inviting. She wanted to believe that she was the one he wanted. Ichigo broke free from the kiss and spread her legs wide. He kissed the slick wet folds of her womanhood, breathing in the scent of her before teasing her folds open with his tongue. Rukia drew in a deep breath and grabbed at his hair as he tasted her slowly. Rukia gasped as his tongue encircled her clitoris. Everything that he did felt amazing, even the way he roughly massaged her thighs as he drove her over the edge. Ichigo stopped for a moment and laid soft kisses on her inner thighs. He glanced up at her, his amber eyes almost golden.

He climbed onto the bed and kissed her roughly. Rukia wrapped her leg around his waist and began to grind against him as she returned the kiss, tasting her sweetness on his lips. She felt his erection rubbing against her heat and dug her short nails into his toned arms. She had no idea what brought them to this point but she did not want to stop, ever.

"You need to take this clothes off," ichigo murmured as he began to unbutton her top. Rukia didn't move, she watched him slowly undo each button then lay a kiss on her newly exposed flesh. He did not stop until she lay underneath him in just her bra and skirt. He groped her breasts through the lacy midnight blue fabric of her bra. He laid soft kisses across her stomach then unclasped her bra. Rukia was not as well endowed as Orihime, but she relished in the way that Ichigo flicked his tongue across her nipples kneaded them in his strong hands.

"Don't make me wait any longer," Rukia managed to moan. Ichigo smiled and moved to kiss her lips. Rukia closed her eyes and pushed her fingers through his copper colored hair. She heard him undo his belt then pull his zipper down. In an instant, she felt the tip of his erection at her warm entrance.

"Are you sure?" he whispered gently.

"Yes, please," Rukia replied. A low cry escaped her lips as ichigo filled her with his manhood. He moved slowly gliding in and out with care. She felt his fingers touch the side of her face and she opened her eyes. He stared into her eyes lovingly then kissed her lips softly. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and rocked her hips back and forth, her movements matching his.

"I love you so much Ichigo." She whispered.

"Do you?" a strange voice said, ending her fantasy. Rukia's eyes snapped open. She was not in Ichigo's apartment. She was back in her dorm room, her thin fingers thrust inside of her womanhood. She scowled as she recalled the brief exchange she had with Ichigo. They spoke for a few minutes, but he made up an excuse to get her out of his apartment. She saw that his eyes were rimmed red and glassy as if he was about to start crying. Rukia shook her head and looked up to see Rayna standing at the foot of her bed.

"Good to see you," Rayna said casually. Rukia sat up and slid her fingers out of her entrance.

"What the hell do you want? Get out!" Rukia shouted.

"Mmm, but you smell so good." Rayna rounded the bed and grabbed Rukia's wrist. Her tongue flickered out and she licked the moisture of the raven-haired shinigami's fingers. "You couldn't expect me to just stay away."

Rukia stared at her in abject horror, afraid of what the red haired succubus would do next.

"Oh calm down, you're not even my type." Rayna released her then took a few steps back. Rukia jumped up and grabbed her t shirt at the foot of the bed and slipped it over her head.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Rukia asked as she searched the floor for her pants. She found then and shimmied into them, while keeping her eyes trained on Rayna.

"I came to give you a gift. You are so mean," Rayna said lightly

"I don't have time for your games."

"I'm not playing games, you are. You are laying here in desperate solitude touching yourself and thinking about ichigo. You aren't doing a damn thing to change your situation. Do I have to do everything?"

"All you keep doing is popping in on me and talking shit. What do you want?"

Rayna paused for a moment then took a small vial out of her pocket.

"Take this." she tossed the vial at Rukia. Rukia caught it and glanced down at the small vial filled with what appeared to be blood.

"What is this?"

"It is a tincture known to inspire madness. As you know that is what we do best."

"What should I do with it?" Rukia asked. Rayna rolled her eyes and sighed.

"That is for you to decide, but please be judicious. All you have to do is sprinkle this on your target and they will be driven to the point of madness in a matter of minutes."

Rukia fell silent as she thought it over.

"It would have to be someone close to Orihime or Ichigo but not either one of them," Rukia murmured.

"Now you're starting to think," Rayna said sarcastically.

"They would probably just start screwing each other." Rukia chewed her lower lip. "I have to think about this."

Rayna turned towards the window and looked out at the courtyard.

"That would be best, but please keep this in mind." Rayna turned her smoky gray eyes on Rukia. "The cute tough little thing with the black hair knows that something is up with you."

Rukia blinked and as usual the succubus was gone.

* * *

"So that's it huh?" Domino asked as he rolled over and wrapped one strong arm around Antoinette's shoulders.

"Yeah that's it." Antoinette smiled as she touched his face with her fingertips then kissed him.

They lay on the floor of his apartment wrapped in a thin cotton sheet. The spell work went according to plan and after neither of them could deny their desires. Domino smiled. Being with Antoinette was not the usual sweaty, depraved encounter that he had grown accustomed to with Destra. Antoinette was as sensual as she was beautiful. Every touch was slow and deliberate as if she wanted to truly understand everything about him.

"As long as you can keep Destra from seeing you, she will never be able to detect your presence," Antoinette said.

"There are thousands of people on any college campus, hopefully I can avoid her."

"Have you thought this through?" Antoinette proper herself up on one elbow and turned to face him.

"I have thought about it enough."

"Are you sure? If your goal is to keep this human girl safe and Destra means to steal her child, then both of you will want to be near her at all times. You will cross paths if you are not careful."

"I'm always careful," Domino murmured. He grabbed the back of Antoinette's neck and kissed her slowly. "Don't worry."

"I need to worry."

"And why is that?"

"You recklessly gave your heart to Destra and now you are going to…" her voice trailed off.

"I have known you for many years, but this is the first time that we have ever been together. Why do you care about what happens to me?" Domino asked. There was no hint of malice in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

"You have always interested me. I never understood how Destra could ignore someone like you."

Domino laughed lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"I was going to leave tonight, but somehow I am compelled to stay. If it is alright with you, could we just stay here on the floor for one more day?"

Antoinette wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing the full length of her naked body against his.

"Maybe two more days."

* * *

"There are a lot of people here," Orihime whispered to her roommate.

"I know it's a little intimidating," Alessandra agreed.

Orihime and her roommate had been to recruitment events for three of the four sororities on campus. They were all the same for the most part, a lot of non-alcoholic beverages and women in matching outfits talking about how great their organization was. They had just walked to the student center on campus to find that the last recruitment event looked more like a party than the rest. They were each handed cups filled with punch that smelled like they were laced with rum. Orihime handed hers to her roommate and looked around the room. Blue and gold streamers decorated the otherwise bland room and a crowd of people stood around a table cheering. Orihime stood on her tippy-toes to get a better look. Dancing on the refreshment table was Rangiku. She was wearing a blue and gold shirt with Greek letters on it and a pair of tiny blue shorts.

"Isn't that your friend?" Alessandra asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what she is doing here?"

"Obviously getting the party started." Some guy leaned over and shouted. The song ended and Rangiku slid off the table, causing all of the boys in the room to groan and frown. Rangiku blew a few kisses as she walked towards Orihime.

"Hey! I didn't think you would be here," Rangiku said as she gave Orihime a big hug.

"I didn't think you would be here either," Orihime said.

"She is our new chapter advisor. Isn't she amazing?" a girl with thick curly brown hair said as she approached them. "Hi I'm Brittany. Do you know Rangiku?"

"Yeah, we have know each other for a long time," Orihime answered. The girl Brittany introduced herself to Alessandra then began to talk at a rapid fire pace.

"So you guys want to go Greek?" Rangiku asked.

"Definitely thinking about it. Now it seems more like a possibility because you are here," Orihime replied.

"Don't let me sway you, that would be a little unfair," Rangiku said. Her tone was serious, but Orihime saw the little smile forming on her lips.

"I'll think about it," Orihime promised.

Orihime and Alessandra stayed at the event for a little longer then decided to go back to their dorm.

They entered the building and were laughing about the fact that Rangiku spiked the punch when no one was looking, until they stepped into the hallway and saw Ichigo leaning against their door. Orihime felt her heart fall into her stomach. She knew that they would have to talk and eventually make up but now did not seem like the right time.

Alessandra opened the door to their room and tossed Orihime a meaningful glance.

"I'll be inside if you need me." She sized Ichigo up as if he were little more than trash then closed the door.

"Orihime can we talk?" Ichigo started.

"When you have something to say it's not like anyone can stop you," she replied. Ichigo nodded.

"Let's take a walk." He reached for her hand and she reluctantly allowed him to close his fingers around hers. They walked out the building and towards the botanical garden on campus.

* * *

**Okay so Rukia got NONE! No one can be mad at me now lol! I'll be back soon!**


	10. Chapter 9

**So here we are at Chapter 9. As usual weird things are happening and people are plotting... Bwahahaha!**

**I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter, I would not want to anger the powers that be lol!**

**JossyLlama- Tell your dog I said sorry!**

**Onereader- I was so hoping to catch you guys off guard with that!**

**Thanks so much guys! I hope you enjoy this!**

**PS- I know at least one person was wondering but Dr. Jones is an incubus but he is not connected to what happened in the previous story at all, his connection is to Domino. You will see later on in the story.**

* * *

Alessandra closed the door to their dorm room and laughed. She threw herself across her bed and buried her face in a pillow. Her laughter started as small chuckles that grew into sickening peals of laughter as she heard Ichigo and Orihime's footsteps fade down the hallway. Nothing was going as planned but everything was perfect. Orihime was just steps away from being her best friend and no one had a clue who she really was. Not that any of them were smart enough to figure it out. Alessandra rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling with a smile. She hated to admit it, but the best part of her whole plan was the one thing that she did not anticipate. Renji seemed to really like her and she liked him too. She wondered what would happen once Renji found out the truth, but for now none of that mattered. She would have Renji and Orihime's child. Hopefully she would be able to take both of them back to The Society of Eternal Night with her.

Alessandra's smile faded and she sat up. She was enjoying herself so much that she forgot all about Orihime's child with Sky. Orihime was definitely pregnant, Sky would have made sure of that, but Orihime was yet to exhibit any of the signs. Alessandra slid off the bed and went to her closet. She dug around in the back of the closet until she found the small black bag hidden in the back. It looked like a medical bag, but the contents within were not for healing. Alessandra looked at the different herbs and oils in the bag. She had everything that she would need to speed up Orihime's pregnancy aside from one thing, the blood of one of her lovers. Alessandra sighed and put the bag back where she had it. This was going to take a little longer that she would have liked.

* * *

The sun had not set yet, and the sky was an interesting mix of cerulean blue, pink and amber. Orihime looked up at the cloudless sky and took a deep breath. She was trying her best to avoid looking at Ichigo and it seemed that he was doing the same thing. His eyes were riveted to the ground as they walked towards the small wooden bridge that led to the botanical garden. It was a heavily wooded area filled with flowers and assorted plant life. Orihime had suggested they take a moonlit stroll through here, but she had hoped it would happen under different circumstances.

"So how was all that recruitment stuff?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Orihime gasped lightly and looked at him. His brows were knitted across his forehead and his mouth was set in a straight line. His hand felt damp in hers and she sensed his nervousness.

"It was interesting. Rangiku is chapter advisor for one of the sororities," Orihime replied quietly.

"Oh cool. At least you will know someone if you decide to join. Renji and Uryuu are dragging me to some fraternity events tomorrow."

Orihime nodded. The last thing she wanted to do was discuss random campus events, but then again, she had no idea where to start.

Ichigo came to a halt in front of a small gazebo covered in vines of purple morning glories and night blooming jasmine. Orihime took a seat on the small wooden bench and felt her entire body tense up when Ichigo sat beside her. She had anticipated some horrible fight between them that would cause their relationship to an end. They had argued in the past, but mostly about Orihime's insecurities towards Rangiku and Rukia. Ichigo had never outwardly expressed any anger towards her or questioned her feelings until now. If he had any concerns he kept them to himself and Orihime was too afraid of what he would say. She could not help but think that he was going to break up with her.

"I don't know how much longer I can do this," Ichigo said quietly.

"I know," Orihime whispered, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"You are everything to me and I love you more than I love myself, but this is just becoming too much for me. I don't know why I thought everything was going to be the way it was back home."

Orihime nodded her head.

"I knew you were going to say something like that. I guess it was only a matter of time before you realized that I need you more than you need me."

Ichigo let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Oh come on, if you want to break up with me just do it." Orihime took a deep breath then another. She felt her entire body tremble. "You don't have to spare my feelings."

Ichigo fell silent for a moment then began to laugh.

"It's not funny," Orihime muttered.

"I don't want to break up with you. That's the last thing I want to do." Ichigo stopped laughing and returned to a more serious tone. "But I feel like I keep screwing things up with you. What I said earlier today was wrong and I am so sorry that I hurt you. I should have never brought any of that up, it was wrong of me."

"Maybe bringing it up was a good thing," Orihime commented.

"Pardon?"

"Since we got together, you have acted like it never happened and that it does not bother you. At least now I know that you still think about it and that you are not over it yet."

"I know that I have not gotten over it, but that doesn't mean that blaming you is the right thing to do. I just feel so stressed out, every little thing is getting to me and I can't stop thinking that someone is going to take you away from me."

"That's not going to happen," Orihime promised.

"I hope not." Ichigo leaned forward and held Orihime in a tight embrace. "I love you babe."

"I love you too," Orihime sighed. Ichigo held her tighter as he considered telling her about the appointment he had set for the next day. He knew that she would understand, but that did not make it any easier for him to admit.

* * *

Ichigo left the natural sciences building and looked up at the sky. His second day on campus was turning out better than the first. His mind was clear and he had managed to go the whole day without getting drunk or fighting with Orihime. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Renji waiting for him.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked as Renji loped towards him.

"Nothing much man, just hanging out. Dude I might have to change majors, there are some hottie pre med chicks here," Renji said with a laugh.

"Don't let Rukia hear you. She will rip your dick off."

"It's not like I need the damn thing anyway. All Rukia does is study. There is always a textbook between me, her and the bed."

"Waste of a single occupancy dorm."

"I know. So anyway what do you want to do before this recruitment crap? Uryuu is supposed to meet up with us in like ten minutes."

"I actually have to talk to one of my professors. So I will just meet you over there."

"You could have told me that during bio this morning. I was supposed to meet Alessandra to study for a quiz in our human factors class, but I met up with you instead."

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." Ichigo said truthfully. He had biology with all of his friends from high school. That was his favorite class thus far because it reminded him of being back in Karakura Town, the only difference being they had to pretend for that hour that they were mature.

"No worries. I will try to catch up with her."

"So what's up with you and this chick anyway? You are always with her or talking about her."

"Honestly, I don't know. I would never cheat on Rukia. I love her, but something about Alessandra. Man I don't know."

"Just be careful. Rukia is not as understanding as you may think."

"Truthfully I'm surprised she hasn't said anything. I kind of wish she would at least then i would know that she still cares about me."

"Everyone is really trying to get into this whole college thing. Give it a week and she will be trying to tear Alessandra's hair out."

Renji laughed and thanked Ichigo for the talk before running across the grass towards the psychology building to find Alessandra. Ichigo thought about going with him to see Orihime, but changed his mind. He had an appointment to keep. Ichigo walked in the other direction until he was off campus. He was in a residential neighborhood tucked away behind campus. He walked two blocks until he came to a small house with a sign for Florida Tech Psychological Services in front of it. As Ichigo walked up to the house he felt like a complete idiot, but he told himself that he was doing the right thing. If he did not learn how to control his jealousy and rage, he would lose Orihime for good. Ichigo stepped into the small house and closed the door.

* * *

Dr. Mathias Jones had graduated from NYU in 2007. Or was it 1995 or 1984? Dr. Jones laughed to himself, none of that mattered anyway, he was a tenured professor at Florida Tech now and after being there for two years he finally found someone that piqued his interest. Orihime was all that he could think of since they first met. She was so young and so beautiful, he was foolish to not schedule her in any of his classes, but when she turned her round gray eyes on him, he just had to give her whatever she wanted, even if it meant he would not have the pleasure of seeing her three times a week.

Mathias had done everything in his power to her out of his head but when the door to the Psychological Services house opened and closed, he was suddenly brought back to his thoughts of her. The phone on his desk began to ring.

"Hello." Mathias said into the phone, his voice deep and smooth.

"Dr. Mathias your two thirty is here. A freshman Pre-Med student named Ichigo Kurosaki." The secretary said into the phone.

"Please send him in Kelly." Dr. Jones hung up the phone and stood straightening his crisp white shirt. The door to his office opened seconds later, and in walked a young man with spiky golden orange hair and nervous amber colored eyes.

"Hello. Nice to meet you Ichigo." Dr. Jones said cordially as he rounded his desk to shake the boys hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you." Ichigo paused for a moment and looked at the placard on his desk. "Dr. Jones."

"Please call me Mathias. There is no need for formalities here." Dr. Jones said.

Ichigo shook his head then slid into one of the chairs in front of him. Mathias took the other chair across from him and folded his hands in his lap. He had learned early on that no one like to talk to the shrink behind the desk with the glasses and the notepad. But aside from that he needed to be as close to this boy as possible. He smelled Orihime all over Ichigo. The orange haired boy must have been the boyfriend that she was fighting with, Mathias thought to himself. He smiled to himself relishing in the way that fate kept dropping all of these opportunities in his lap.

"I feel like an idiot for coming here," Ichigo said.

"That is understandable. A lot of people feel silly the first time they seek out any form of professional counseling."

"It's not like I'm crazy or anything like that."

"Of course not, but it's my understanding that you just came here from Japan and dove head first into one of the hardest majors on campus. Sometimes orientation week alone can be very overwhelming."

"It's not my classes. I mean they just started and so far so good, it's just everything else."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Dr. Jones asked.

"I don't know."

"Take your time. There is no rush."

A short pause passed before Ichigo spoke again.

"My girlfriend is here with me so are a bunch of our friends, but my girlfriend is the best thing that ever happened to me. She's so hot." Ichigo paused and chuckled lightly. "I mean she is really pretty and smart and caring, but a lot of things happened before we even got together and I don't know if I'm okay with it."

"So you are having trust issues?"

"Yeah, but not with her. I don't think she would ever intentionally hurt me or anyone else for that matter, but I don't trust anyone else not even myself."

"That can be troublesome."

Ichigo looked up at him, studying Mathias's face.

"Wait a minute. You know her."

"I do?" Dr. Jones asked feigning ignorance.

"You're her academic advisor." Ichigo pushed his fingers through his already messy hair and let out a deep breath. "This is awkward. Are you going to tell her that I was here?"

"Well we only have a small handful of international students so I probably do know her, but I assure you everything that is said in this office stays here."

Mathias still sensed Ichigo's discomfort, but he could not allow him to leave. He had to know everything about Orihime. Mathias leaned back in his seat and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He may have abandoned The Society of Eternal Night, but he still retained all of his powers. It started as a throbbing sensation in the back of his skull that extended down to his fingertips.

"Trust me Ichigo Kurosaki. Everything is going to be fine."

"I…I… don't know," Ichigo stammered. Mathias's eyes snapped open. Ichigo appeared almost as clear headed and in control as he was a moment ago. Mathias could not understand why that did not work.

"Maybe I should go now. I need to think this over." Ichigo stood and began to walk towards the door. Mathias stared at his back as he walked, wondering why he was not able to control the boys mind. Ichigo glanced over his shoulder at the psychiatrist and that is when it clicked. The boy must have been a soul reaper. Mathias jumped to his feet and strode towards Ichigo.

"It was nice to meet you and I do hope you decide to return. If you want you can switch to another psychiatrist if you are not comfortable talking to me."

"Yeah I'll think about it."

Dr. Jones extended his hand and shook Ichigo's hand. The power that pulsated from Mathias's hand to Ichigo's was enough to knock the young shinigami unconscious. Ichigo hit the floor with a thud. Mathias smiled and effortlessly scooped him up and propped him up in a chair. He rounded his desk and called the front office.

"Kelly, cancel my three o'clock or reschedule it." He placed the phone on the receiver then strode over to Ichigo.

"Trust me Ichigo. Everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

"I know what boys like! I know what they want!" Chizuru screamed out the words to an old song from the 80's as Orihime and Alessandra entered her dorm room. Chizuru looked down and saw Orihime. She screamed, jumped off her bed and tackled Orihime to the floor.

"Hime! Where have you been. I missed you," Chizuru proclaimed as she tightened her grip on the young healer's waist.

"Chizuru stop it," Tatsuki said as she set her drink down and pried to two girls apart.

"It looks like you guys are having fun," Alessandra said.

"Yeah, this is the first time we can all hang out without the boys around," Rukia said.

"They all went to some fraternity thing so we decided to hang out while they're gone," Tatsuki added.

"And we're making mojitos. You want one Hime?"

"I'll have water, it's a little too hot for drinks," Orihime replied.

"Well what about you?" Chizuru asked Alessandra.

"It's a little early, but I love mojitos so yeah, I'll take one."

"Awesome." Chizuru ran over to her desk, which was set up more like a bar and began making the drink.

"So how is everyone?" Orihime asked as she sat on the bed beside Tatsuki.

"Pretty good. Trying to stay out of trouble." Tatsuki said with a smile.

"That's almost impossible, there is a different party in a different room every night." Rukia said. "I lost Renji in the senior dorms last night and when I found him, he was doing kegs stands in some guys dorm."

Alessandra laughed and Rukia gave her a venomous look, that Alessandra chose to ignore.

"I think he was hanging out with some of the aviation guys, they invited me but I don't like being the only girl."

"I would have partied with you for a little while," Orihime offered.

"Right," Alessandra scoffed. "You and Ichigo looked a little busy when you came back from your walk. I don't think I could have pried you two apart."Alessandra noticed that Rukia's face turned red, she was pleased with herself for finding her trigger.

"So have you and Ichigo finally…" Chizuru asked as she handed Alessandra her drink.

"No, not yet," Orihime giggled.

"Good make him wait. If he loves you it won't matter," Tatsuki said.

"I don't know about that. Men require satisfaction. Well I can't speak for all men, but Chad definitely needs it on a daily basis."

"Wow I did not need to know that," Rukia said with a laugh.

"Oh come on Rukia. I know you and Renji must do your thing constantly. That's why he is always so…cocky."

Everyone laughed at Chizuru's choice of words.

"I know it sounds cheesy, but I want it to be special," Orihime said.

"It's not any more special if you wait years to do it. The first time with Chad was amazing. He was working on that old beat up van of his and I went over to his house and he was all hot and sweaty. Next thing I know we are going at it on the hood of his car. So magical."

"He never seemed like that type of guy," Tatsuki commented.

"He may be a little quiet but he's not dead," Chizuru replied before turning to Rukia. "So you and Renji, what was that like?"

"I'm sure no one wants to know," Rukia replied.

"Oh come on." Chizuru jumped up and grabbed a bottle of premixed hurricane's. she filled Rukia's glass and goaded her to drink. After gulping down the sweet mixed drink Rukia relented.

"So Renji has this whole damsel in distress thing going on. He is a sucker for that," Rukia started.

"Oh I know what you mean! Chad and I got together because I needed help with my Spanish."

"Well I guess Renji and I always felt something for each other, but I had twisted my ankle really bad one day and he helped me back to his place and iced it for me. Then we started hooking up. It was kind of funny."

Orihime remembered that day. It was not a twisted ankle, Rukia had actually shattered her ankle while fighting a hollow, but she limped away before Orihime could heal her.

"You guys are a bunch of pervs," Tatsuki said.

"Okay maybe we are, but when are you going to give Uryuu some? He looks so tense all the time," Chizuru asked.

"It's not like I have it written down on a calendar. When it happens it happens. This is the first time in a long time that we have not been fighting all the time so I don't know. It could happen soon." Tatsuki shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

They girls sat around talking about their boyfriends for a while longer. Tatsuki kept thinking about Uryuu and Chad. Since she was still spending so much time around him, she could not help but think about him. she was surprised to find that when Chizuru was talking about Chad she was jealous. Her feelings for him were growing and she did not know what to do.

Alessandra on the other hand knew exactly what to do with her feelings for Renji. She knew that Renji and Rukia had not slept with each other in a little while. She felt it in the tense way that Rukia sat and stared at Orihime with hate in her eyes. It amazed Alessandra how much people always wanted what they shouldn't have.

* * *

**I'll be back soon guys! Have a good Night/Morning!**


	11. Chapter 10

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**Here is Chapter Ten. I hope you guys like it!**

**Please, Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Have a nice day everyone.**

* * *

Orihime looked around the crowded living room of Byakuya's apartment and let out a nervous sigh. She had been trying to socialize and act like everything was fine but still her nerves were on edge. It was Friday night and Byakuya had managed to pull together another lavish party. Orihime thought that she and Ichigo should have stayed home. Logic told her that Byakuya and her boyfriend should have never been in the same room with each other, but Ichigo insisted that they attend the party, to Orihime's surprise.

The party was supposed to be in Rukia's honor. It was Byakuya's was of congratulating her for completing her first week of college, so staying home would have seemed rude, or petty, Orihime rationalized to herself. She glanced down at her outfit. She was wearing a tight black tube dress with thin straps and a wide, white patent leather belt around her waist. on her feet were a pair of black platforms with a heel so high she was almost Ichigo's height. In Orihime's mind the dress was getting smaller by the second, leaving her feeling completely exposed and a little silly. In the back of her mind she knew that she had chosen that outfit, hoping that Byakuya would appreciate it. She knew that it was wrong and Orihime never liked to play games, but still, she never felt like she was in control of her actions when it came to the tall raven haired shinigami.

"Are you okay?"

Orihime looked up to see Tatsuki standing beside her.

"Yeah I'm good, just a little tired," Orihime replied as she gave her best friend the once over. Tatsuki usually dressed pretty conservatively, but tonight she was wearing a little red dress that looked more like lingerie than actual clothing, and a bit of makeup. Aside from their prom, Orihime had never seen Tatsuki like that. Orihime smiled. She assumed that Tatsuki was trying to sex it up a little bit for Uryuu, who had done nothing but stare at her the whole night with a satisfied smirk.

"Okay, you look a little out of it. Are you sure that you want to be here tonight?" Tatsuki asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I want to?"

Tatsuki tossed her as knowing glance then inclined her head toward ichigo, who was leaning against the wall talking to Renji.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but I know something did."

Orihime nodded.

"It's complicated," Orihime replied.

"I'm sure it is and my guess is, whatever you did or didn't do Ichigo was looking for it," Tatsuki said as she raised her champagne flute to her lips and took a sip.

"What?"

"Listen, I know I shouldn't say this, but come on. You were in love with Ichigo for so long and he never made a move. If you happened to develop feelings for someone else during that time and I don't know." Tatsuki paused. "Acted on them, I don't think anyone would blame you."

"I can't believe you're saying that," Orihime gasped.

"Neither can I, but lately my opinion on things like that have changed." Tatsuki murmured as she looked over her shoulder at Chad and Chizuru. "People can't help the way that they feel."

"I know, but we can at least try to control it," Orihime murmured.

"Speaking of which. This is supposed to Rukia's party right?" Tatsuki asked suddenly.

"Yeah why?"

"Will someone please explain to me why Renji is all over your roommate at his girlfriend's party?"

Orihime looked around the room and standing by the bar was her roommate with Renji. They were laughing and talking as usual.

"I don't know what's going on with the two of them," Orihime commented.

"I'm not one to judge, but they could try a little harder to hide it," Tatsuki said.

"I know, but it seems like Rukia doesn't care."

"I don't think she has noticed yet, but when she does…" Tatsuki's voice trailed off. "I would not like to be Alessandra or Renji."

Orihime laughed lightly and took a glass of champagne off of a passing servers tray.

* * *

Ichigo looked around the room and frowned. It was nearing midnight and the host was yet to make an appearance. In Ichigo's mind Byakuya was nothing but an arrogant self entitled asshole. Ichigo shook his head, he had no idea why he insisted upon coming to this party. He wanted to prove to Orihime that he was trying to get over it and being mature but a voice in the back of his mind kept telling him to lose control. At first he assumed that it was his inner hollow messing with his head, but the voice was different. It was smooth and calm. Ichigo knew that he had heard that voice before, but he could not place it, he just could not figure it out. But that calm mature almost clinical voice taunted him, compelled him to do something reckless. Ichigo shook his head and pressed his fingers against his temples.

"Are you okay honey?" Ichigo looked up at Orihime's concerned face. She was standing in front of him with Tatsuki at her side. Ichigo stared at his girlfriend, his eyes roving over her curvaceous frame. He wanted her so bad.

"Yeah, this damn classical music is giving me a headache," Ichigo mumbled.

"We can go home if you are not feeling good," Orihime said.

"No I'll be fine. I just need something to drink."

"Are you sure? It's no big deal."

Ichigo brushed a quick kiss across her lips and forced a smile.

"You worry too much babe. I'll be okay."

Orihime nodded.

"Well Tatsuki and I wanted to take a walk on the beach, do some stargazing. Do you want to come along?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead." Ichigo said as he waved his hand dismissively. Orihime gave him a kiss on the cheek then disappeared out the front door with Tatsuki in tow.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief. Byakuya would not bother Orihime if she was with someone that did not know his true identity. Ichigo may have wanted to punch Byakuya in the face, but he did give him credit for not being a complete idiot. Ichigo walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of water. He uncapped it and took a sip. In the short amount of time it took him to do that, Byakuya had appeared beside him.

"What?" Ichigo asked roughly. Byakuya stared at him, unblinking.

"I'm just trying to understand what she sees in you," Byakuya said after a long while.

"Screw you," Ichigo muttered.

"I happen to think that Orihime has decided to stay with you out of some need to stay loyal to her old feelings. She loved you for a long time and we all know that Orihime is consistent. She is too afraid to admit that she has perhaps changed her mind."

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that she's in love with you? If you really wanted her so much, why wait until now to do something about it? Why didn't you show up sooner?"

The corner of Byakuya's mouth twitched. Ichigo could not tell if he was angry or amused.

"I thought it would be within her best interest if I waited. Unlike you, who pounced on her when she was vulnerable." Byakuya paused for a moment. "Did you ever stop to think about what might have happened if you had waited? Did it ever occur to you that she might have rejected you if you had waited for her to be in a stronger, more stable frame of mind?"

Ichigo looked away. That had occurred to him on countless occasions throughout the course of their relationship. He had always wondered if she had forgiven him because of how lonely she felt.

"You must know that somewhere in her heart she still blames you for everything that happened. She will never admit it to you, but she does." Byakuya walked away leaving Ichigo by the bar confused and frustrated.

Ichigo grabbed a bottle of wine off the bar and walked towards the balcony.

* * *

The night air was crisp and cool, carrying the salty aroma of the water. Orihime and Tatsuki laughed, talked and gossiped as they walked barefoot through the sand.

"So you got a bid from one of the sororities on campus?" Tatsuki asked. Her tone was stilted as if she was not familiar with the term.

"Yeah, a bid is when they want you to join. Alessandra and I both got one from the sorority that Rangiku is chapter advisor for. I said yes right away, but Alessandra said that she still needs more time to think about it."

"I don't think I could be stuck in a room full of girls for that long," Tatsuki said with a laugh.

"But you had quite a girly make over. You're hair is growing out too. Are you trying to impress a certain someone?" Orihime teased.

"Yeah you could say that," Tatsuki replied uncomfortably.

"I'm glad that everything is working out between you and Uryuu. He is such a good guy."

"He really is, but sometimes I wonder if I can trust him."

"I don't think he would ever do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from overreacting and getting jealous every time I see him talking to another girl."

Orihime nodded her head and looked out into the water. A surge of guilt reminded her that everything Tatsuki was going through was all her fault.

They walked along the sand for a little while longer then went onto the boardwalk.

"Orihime do you know that guy over there?" Tatsuki asked.

"Where?" Orihime looked around.

"The guy over there that keeps checking you out. We should probably get back to the party."

Orihime looked again and smiled.

"Dr. Jones is that you?" she called out waving her arms. Dr. Jones smiled and began to walk towards them.

"He's my advisor," she whispered to Tatsuki.

"He is really young," Tatsuki commented.

"I know, it's kinda cool though. He is so easy to talk to."

Dr. Jones approached Orihime with a smile.

"Ms. Inoue what are you doing here?" he asked cordially.

"A friend of mine is having a party over there." Orihime pointed behind her at the building.

"Ah yes, that rich guy that just moved in right? His parties keep me up all night," Dr. Jones said with a smile.

"You live in that building too professor?" Orihime asked.

"Yes and please call me Mathias. Anything else just sounds too formal off campus."

"Ok Mathias. This is my best friend Tatsuki."

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Mathias said as he shook Tatsuki's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Tatsuki murmured. Tatsuki jumped when her phone began to ring. She dug around in her purse until she found it. "It's Uryuu, let me take this." Tatsuki answered the call and took a few steps back, but still kept her eyes on her trusting best friend.

"So I guess it was a boring party," Mathias stated.

"No not at all, it's more fancy than anything I have ever been to before. It's just so crowded we wanted to get some fresh air."

"Yes there have been people in and out of the building since that guy has moved in. He seems to enjoy the company of women quite a bit."

Orihime felt her cheeks flush. She knew that it was unfair but the thought of Byakuya with anyone else was hard for her.

"I wouldn't know," Orihime said stiffly.

"Well in any event, I just found myself out here trying to enjoy a glass of wine and here you are," Mathias said in his smooth voice.

"I was surprised to see you here."

"Indeed." Mathias raised his glass to his lips and finished his drink. Orihime was about to say something else when Tatsuki tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think we should head back to the party now."

"Oh…Yeah, okay." Orihime stammered. "Have a good night Dr., I mean Mathias."

"Enjoy the rest of the party." He replied.

* * *

Ichigo stood on the balcony about to finish his second bottle of wine. He watched his girlfriend talking to Dr. Jones and felt the anger coursing through his veins. He saw the way she stole glances over her shoulder at the good looking young professor. Ichigo was getting tired of having to watch every guy sweet talk the woman that he loved. Ichigo pushed his fingers through his hair and chugged another few mouthfuls of wine.

"You know wine usually tastes better when you drink it out of a glass," Rangiku said as she stood beside him. She wore an easy smile as she took the bottle out of his hand and set it down on a side table.

"Whatever," Ichigo mumbled.

"I know something is on your mind," she said. "I don't know how I know, but sometimes I feel closer to you than I should be."

Ichigo looked at her through bleary eyes. Rangiku knew a lot more about him that most other people did even though she would never be able to fully remember.

"I don't know," Ichigo murmured, not sure what to say.

"You look like you need to rest." Rangiku placed her hand on his shoulder and led him to the spare bedroom. She helped him onto the bed then flicked the light off and left the room.

* * *

Mathias returned to the apartment on the second floor of the building that Byakuya lived in. he hummed to himself as flipped the light on, closed the door behind him then sat on the couch. He took off his shoes and placed them by the door. He then unbuttoned his shirt and allowed it to slide off his toned, muscular shoulders. He was in such a good mood, everything was working out so well.

In Ichigo's impaired state during their "therapy" sessions, Mathias had learned so much about Orihime. He even knew that she would be at that party. Mathias recalled how the tight stretchy fabric of her little black dress clung to her curves as he walked into the bedroom. He turned the light on and frowned. He had made such a mess and the job was not even done yet.

He knelt down on the floor in front of the man that was bound and gagged in the chair on the other side of the spacious bedroom.

"This really is a lovely apartment," Mathias said. He looked into the mans eyes. They were red and filled with tears. He saw the mans chin tremble with fear.

"If I could allow you to live believe me I would, but you must understand. I need to be close to her, as close as possible and tonight I saw her. She is so lovely." Mathias stood and shed the black trousers he was wearing. "I do hate getting stains on my clothes."

The man looked at him as if he did not understand what was happening. Mathias chuckled lightly and rubbed the stubble on his chin for a brief moment before lunging forward and grabbing a fistful of his victims hair. Mathias twisted his neck backwards then dug his fangs into the mans throat. The mans screams were muffled by the dishtowel shoved in his mouth but that did not stop him from trying to be heard. Mathias drank his blood slowly, then when he had enough pulled away.

"I have forgotten how good blood tastes, it really has been too long." Mathias wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth then walked around the man. He stood behind him for a long while feeling the power from the blood coursing through his veins.

"Close your eyes." Mathias whispered just before he placed on hand on the mans chin and snapped his neck.

* * *

**Why are the hot ones always so crazy?**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! It took me forever to finish this chapter, but I got it done! I have been so busy lately, but **today is my birthday** so posting this was one of many gifts to myself!

So please read and review! I love the input and appreciate it greatly!

Have a good week everyone!

* * *

Ichigo only stirred a little as the bedroom door creaked open. A thin strand of light shone in his face for the briefest moment before the door clicked shut. She moved slowly in the darkness walking closer to the bed. She stood over him and placed one hand on his chest, running her small fingers across his firm musculature. She bent over and Ichigo's eyes snapped open as her full soft lips enveloped his. Ichigo smiled as she pulled away.

"I thought you would be mad at me," He murmured with a laugh.

"Shh." She pressed one finger against his lips then climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. Ichigo reached out to touch her smooth skin, but she pushed his hands away pinning them above his head. She rocked back and forth across his crotch, moaning softly against his lips as she kissed him again. Ichigo drew in a shallow breath. Nothing excited him more than when Orihime decided to take control. He relaxed his arms above his head and decided to let her do whatever she wanted to. He couldn't see in the dark, but he felt her tongue at the base of his throat. She licked a warm trail up to his ear then kissed the corner of his mouth before sliding her lips over his one more time.

Ichigo groaned and bucked against her, his erection rubbing against her inner thigh. He heard her gasp lightly as she kissed him harder. Her hands slid away from his wrists for a brief moment then she reached forward and took hold of them again, but this time she tied his wrists to the headboard of the king size bed. He felt something lacy and soft on his wrists, it had to be her bra.

She trailed soft kissed down his chest and abdomen then stopped once she reached the waistband of his pants. She pulled the zipper down slowly then slid his pants and boxers down just enough to expose his erect member.

Ichigo clenched his fists tight and threw his head back.

"Damn, I need to touch you right now," He whispered. She laughed and he shuddered as her warm breath fanned across his erection. A short gasp escaped him as her tongue encircled the tip. She ran her tongue up and down the length of his shaft, before taking all of him into her mouth.

She had managed to tie his wrists together tightly, Ichigo fought against his lace and satin restraints. He wanted to push his fingers through her auburn hair and kiss her full lips. He wanted nothing more than to flip her over onto the bed and please her the way that she was pleasing him. He heard the fabric tear and stopped. Ichigo remembered what happened the last time he tore her undergarments. After promising to replace them and taking her shopping, they were almost thrown out of every department store in town for what his lust inspired in the dressing rooms.

"I'm about to cum babe," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. She moaned and began to suck his member harder and faster. Ichigo squeezed his eyes shut and let out a loud moan as his orgasm came. She slid up the length of his body and pressed a rough needy kiss to his lips. Ichigo returned the kiss with the same level of passion and intensity. She reached forward and untied his arms. Ichigo sat up immediately and reached out for her, still wanting more. He heard her light laughter as she slid out of his grasp and off the bed.

"You are going to get it when we get home," He said.

"I hope so," her voice was a very light breathy whisper. That was the last thing Ichigo heard before she slipped out of the dark bedroom.

* * *

Rukia slammed the door shut with a smile. Her party just seemed a million times better. Rukia walked back into the living room and saw Orihime sitting on a chaise talking to Rangiku and Uryuu. Rukia smiled and licked her tongue across her lips.

She could still taste Ichigo on her lips.

"I didn't notice it before but you and Orihime and practically wearing the same outfit."

Rukia turned around and saw Tatsuki standing behind her.

"Really, I didn't even notice," Rukia said with slight chuckle.

"Hmm," Tatsuki eyed her suspiciously then shrugged. "Coincidence I guess. Well Uryuu and I are about to leave. Tell your brother that we said thank you for inviting us. We had a good time."

"Of course. Get home safely." Rukia watched Tatsuki walk away then walked across the room and grabbed her purse. She stuck her hand inside and felt for the small vial. She had kept it with her at all times waiting for the perfect moment to act. Tatsuki had to be the one. She was far too perceptive and always looking out for Orihime. Rukia smiled to herself and walked over to the bar.

* * *

Byakuya was not even in the spacious apartment where the party was being held. He sat on the roof of the building drinking a glass of scotch, neat, as the festivities went on in his loft. He did not care who showed up, what drinks were served or who was waiting to see him. He only wanted to see Orihime. That was the whole reason for the impromptu party. Byakuya was smart enough to know that Orihime would have come to the party just because it was being held for one of her dearest friends. There was no way that she would miss that. And he also knew that she would not leave until she saw him. Byakuya downed the rest of his drink and stood. He stretched his arms high above his head as he stared into the rooftop pool. Byakuya walked to the rooftop entrance and walked down the steps to the third floor. He entered his apartment and nodded a greeting at a few party goers before taking two glasses of champagne onto the balcony. Orihime was standing alone looking out at the ocean. The night was winding down and she was one of the few partygoers left. Byakuya touched her shoulder gently. Orihime gasped and spun around quickly.

"Hi," she said.

"Good evening," Byakuya said, his voice cool and even despite the lump forming in his throat. He eyed Orihime slowly, taking in every curve and contour of her lithe body. She had changed so much in the 18 months that he had stayed away. She was as beautiful as ever, but behind her innocent wide-eyed gaze, he saw maturity that was not there before.

"It took you a while to get here," Orihime commented.

"This party was not for me, I do not think that my presence made a bit of difference to anyone here," He replied. Orihime cast her eyes downward. Byakuya managed a tiny smile. It made a difference to Orihime.

"You look lovely tonight," Byakuya said as he handed her a glass of champagne.

"Thank you. I was a little unsure about the dress though."

"I cannot understand why. You look…" His voice trailed off as he looked her up and down. "Perfect."

Orihime's cheeks reddened. Byakuya reached forward tentatively and stroked his fingertips down her cheek. His thumb lightly grazed her lower lip and he paused. He waited for her to push his hand away or tell him to stop. Instead Orihime just wrapped her small fingers around his wrist and stared up at him, confusion and doubt coloring her expression.

"Why do you make me doubt everything that I know to be true?" Orihime asked gently. Byakuya's fingers slid down to her throat. He touched her lightly, tentatively.

"I have never made you do anything that you don't want to," Byakuya murmured as he took one step forward. Orihime knew that she should have stepped back out of his grasp but she could not find it in her to put any space between them. His fingers slid down to her breasts. Orihime felt as if a jolt of electricity had passed through her body. Orihime finally took a step back and watched Byakuya's hand fall to his side.

"I will go away if that is what you want me to do," Byakuya said after a long pause.

"I don't want you to leave, I just…" Orihime paused. "I love Ichigo."

"You don't sound sure about that," Byakuya commented.

"I do love him," Orihime said in a heated tone.

"But your love for him has nothing to do with your love for me."

Orihime blinked and in that instant, Byakuya appeared before her. He placed his hands on her waist and lowered his face to hers. His soft lips touched her for a brief second. Orihime gasped, but before she had a chance to react, Byakuya released her and walked away. Orihime watched him walk towards the bar and let out a deep shaky breath.

She did not understand why she felt the way that she did about Byakuya. They had not seen each other in so long, that the auburn haired healer assumed that her feelings for him had faded. She would not cheat on Ichigo, she could never do that, not after everything that they had been through together. Orihime frowned. Sometimes she wondered if a shared heartache was enough to keep two people together. Orihime knew in her heart that their relationship was more than that, but still, she could not help but feel let down every time she thought about the fact that she had come so close to destroying herself and all of the people that she cared about because of her feelings for Ichigo.

Just as Orihime forced those thoughts out of her head she felt two strong arms around her waist.

"Stop it," Orihime sighed. She turned around expecting it to be Byakuya and gasped when she saw Ichigo standing behind her.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Nothing," Orihime murmured. She reached for Ichigo and pulled him towards her. She crushed her lips against his in a desperate attempt at forgetting everything that she had been thinking about.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Ichigo asked as he took a step back, breaking the kiss.

"Let's go home."

* * *

The ride home was short. Ichigo and Orihime sat in the limo that Byakuya insisted upon calling for them looking out the moon roof at the stars. The smell of the ocean relaxed the auburn haired healer and calmed her racing heart.

The limo stopped in front of Ichigo's apartment complex and before the driver had the opportunity to open the door for them, Ichigo was out of the limo and opening Orihime's door for her. He practically dragged her up the stairs then slammed her into the door, kissing her lips as he searched his pocket for the keys.

"I could not wait to get you home," He murmured as he slid the key into the lock then turned the doorknob. They stumbled into the living room, Orihime with her arms wrapped around his neck. Ichigo picked Orihime up and sat on the couch with her straddling his lap.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Orihime giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair then kissed him again.

"Well you did this to me. I love it when you take control," Ichigo replied. Orihime pulled away from him and stared at his face in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

Ichigo laughed as he ran his hands up and down her legs.

"Earlier tonight at the party. You know…"

"No I don't"

"You're joking right?" Ichigo searched her eyes for the slightest bit of recognition, but found none.

"No, I don't know what you are talking about."

Ichigo sat in silence for a long while then laughed suddenly.

"I must have had a dream about you I guess."

"That must have been one heck of a dream," Orihime commented.

"Yeah," Ichigo said quietly.

"Well I want to get out of this dress, so why don't you tell me all about this dream and see if we can make it a reality." Orihime took his face in her hands and kissed him slowly. She then climbed off his lap and walked into his bedroom.

Ichigo watched her walk away and shook his head. He knew what happened and he was sure that it was not a dream.

"Who the hell was that?" Ichigo asked aloud. He thought it over for a moment, but did not like any of the answers that he came up with. Ichigo stood and walked into the bedroom. Orihime had stripped down to a strapless black bra and matching panties. Ichigo smiled and forgot about what happened at the party when he noticed that she still had her heels on. Ichigo crossed the room and gripped her hips with his hands.

"Keep the shoes on," He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**More to come soon! I know this was short, but I thought short was better than nothing! Thanks again for reading and reviewing!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ok so I was away for too long but now I'm back! I had so much going on (I still do, but darn it a girl needs to indulge her hobbies!) but I finally got a little peace so here I am**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review I really want to know what you guys think!**

* * *

**D**omino and Antoinette strolled Eternity's Square holding hands. It took days for the pair to actually leave his apartment, but once they did, they held onto each other as if their relationship had begun years ago. Antoinette looked up at Domino as they stopped to wait for the light to be in their favor. She had desired his beauty for as long as she had known him.

His smooth honey colored skin, golden eyes and taut musculature had attracted most if not all of the women in their world, but Antoinette had always seen more than that in the young incubus. She knew that Domino needed love as much as she did and despite what their nature dictated, he had a pure heart.

The light turned green and Domino gripped her hand a bit tighter as they crossed the street. They walked slowly towards their destination. The portal into the human world was just a few short blocks away from his apartment, but they had stopped at every vendor and storefront, just to look around. Antoinette understood why. There was a good chance that Destra would find him and kill him. They both knew that but neither one of them were willing to let their fantasy of a life together, come to an abrupt if not violent end.

Antoinette spent days in his arms, making love to him, touching him in ways that no other woman had. She sensed the hesitation in him when she kissed him, when her slender fingers caressed his skin. He was not used to a tender touch. Most men in her world did not understand affection. Every sexual encounter was to serve a purpose. If it were not for the sake of reproduction then it was meaningless, unless one of their kind needed to exert their power over another.

Antoinette never understood why things had to be that way, but more importantly, she never understood why she was the difference. She had always wanted more than that. If she were raised in the human world than her desires would be normal if not expected. She did not know much about the human world but she did know that woman were expected to settle into a comfortable and happy relationship and have children. Antoinette sighed. She would never have those things.

"Something bothering you?" Domino asked gently. Antoinette shook her head rapidly and smiled.

"I was just lost in thought," she replied.

"You seem to do that a lot."

"You noticed that already?"

"I may have just taken you to my bed, but I have always noticed you. You always seem to be deep in thought, as if everything around you is of no importance."

"Not everything," Antoinette murmured as she stared at his strong chiseled profile. She wanted to commit the smooth planes of his face to memory, just in case he did not return. They turned down a familiar street and were immediately met by darkness.

"The portal to the human world is here," Antoinette said quietly.

"Yeah," Domino managed to whisper. He turned to look at Antoinette. Her skin was pale almost silvery in the moonlight and something about her seemed so different. He felt her ethereal essence as it reached forward and turned the dark stagnant air around them into an ever growing black hole. Antoinette turned her ice blue eyes on him once she was finished.

"You can go now," she muttered weakly.

"Yeah," Domino said again. He took one step in the direction of the black swirling hole that would take him to the human world. He turned around suddenly and took Antoinette in his arms. He wanted to kiss her, taste her lips one last time, but he refused. A long lingering kiss would have meant goodbye. Domino pressed his lips to Antoinette's cheek and forced a smile.

"Any parting words?" he whispered.

"Don't die on me," she replied. Domino laughed as he passed his fingers through her raven colored hair.

"I'll see you soon." He took a step back then turned on his heels and faced the portal. Domino took a deep breath, exhaled slowly then stepped through.

* * *

**A**ntoinette watched as the portal shrank then closed. She let out a sigh of relief then sank to the ground, her knees falling into a mud filled puddle. She heard no screams of pain as he passed through, that was a good thing.

When an incubus passed into the human world, it was a painful process and the thought of Domino suffering was more than the raven haired succubus could stomach.

Antoinette pressed her hands into the ground as tears began to fall from her eyes. She moved to wipe them away just as her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her back pocket, hit the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear.

* * *

**M**aster Kain tapped his index finger against the dark polished mahogany wood tabletop as he waited for Antoinette to answer the phone. He exhaled slowly and smiled as he heard her shaky voice on the other end.

"Hello," Antoinette said, her voice just above a whisper.

"Antoinette." Kain said, his voice smooth and cold.

"Yes, my lord," Antoinette said. He heard the fear in her voice with every word that she spoke. The thought of her trembling at just the sound of his voice left him feeling more aroused than he could have ever imagined.

"You have been away for far too many days. Return to the house at once."

Kain hung up and turned around in his seat to face the large bay window behind his desk. The night sky was cloudless and illuminated by tiny white stars. Kain stared up at them lovingly, almost affectionately. He appreciated the darkness of the night and the solitude. In his mind, everything was beautiful when partially hidden by shadows. Kain closed his eyes.

Everything was falling into place the way he had expected it to and that fact troubled him greatly. His astute mind always allowed for a back up plan. Antoinette would do everything that he couldn't do himself. Kain leaned into his chair and looked up at the moon.

* * *

"**T**ell me about Orihime," Dr. Mathias Jones whispered in Ichigo's ear. The orange haired shinigami's eyes rolled to the left then downward. His mouth fell open for a brief moment before his response came.

"What do you want to know?" Ichigo rasped. Mathias laughed and pulled up to his full height. He rounded his desk and sat down in his cushy office chair. As usual ichigo had fallen so easily into a trance. Mathias smiled and leaned into his chair.

"How does she feel in your hands when you touch her? How does she respond to you?"

"She feels soft and warm. When I saw her last night standing in my bedroom, I…I," ichigo stopped short and closed his eyes.

"She was in your bedroom," Mathias said in his precise tone.

"Yeah. We came back from this bullshit party and I thought we were going to get into another fight," Ichigo replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because I got drunk at the party, like really drunk and really pissed off. So I went to sleep it off in the spare bedroom and I could have sworn she came in and went down on me." Ichigo opened his eyes. His pupils were dilated so much so that only a thin strip of amber was visible.

"Did she?"

"Orihime said no, but I remember it happening, I didn't make it up."

"Then if it was not her..." Mathias allowed his voice to trail off. Ichigo looked him square in the eye. Even in his altered mental state, he could still recall his memories of the night before. He saw a silhouette in the doorway. The woman that he wanted to believe was Orihime stood with her back turned to him for a brief moment, but that was long enough for him to know that something was wrong. Her hair was pinned up, just as Orihime's had been and the dress that she wore clung to her body, but it was not Orihime. Ichigo shuddered. He did not want to think about it.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it," Ichigo waved his hand dismissively and looked down at the floor.

"So tell me what happened when you entered your bedroom," Mathias persisted.

"I walked into my bedroom and quietly closed the door behind me. Orihime was standing near my dresser threading her long slender fingers through her copper colored hair. I could tell that she was singing a song in her head because her hips moved from side to side in some rhythmic fashion.

Normally that would not have aroused as much desire in me, but she happened to only be wearing a pair of tiny black panties and the matching bra. I bit down hard on my lower lip as I noticed the high heeled black pumps she was wearing. Orihime almost never wore heels so this was a pleasant surprise. I just stared at her as she shook her hair out then pinned it up, like she knew I was watching her. That's the funny thing about Orihime. She does the sexiest things without even realizing it." Ichigo laughed as he rubbed his fingers across his chin.

"I spent most of the night drink and pissed off, but every time she walked past me or gently touched my arm with her thin fingers, I thought about grabbing a fistful of her hair and crushing her full lips against mine. I wanted nothing more than to slam her into a wall and show her how much I wanted her, in front of every pretentious asshole at that party. I could not wait to get the hell out of there.

Ichigo paused and ran his fingers through his hair.

"So when you saw her in your bedroom what did you do?" mathias asked.

"I walked across the room and put my arms around her waist, feeling her soft skin against my rough callused hands. She moaned a little bit and leaned into me with her face inclined towards mine and her eyes closed. She was tired. She said that much before turning to face me. Her fingers danced up the length of my arm until she was touching my face. The look in her eyes was gentle yet sobering. She knew I was still drunk but it seemed that she was willing to forgive me. Her fingers slid to the back of my neck and I lowered my mouth to hers.

"The entire length of her body was pressed against mine and I felt her shiver as I unclasped her bra. Her breathing grew somewhat ragged as I nipped at the soft flesh of her throat. Her bra straps slid off her shoulder and I kissed every inch of her skin that the lacy fabric had touched. My hands slid down to her thighs and I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist. I wanted to take her to the bed but it suddenly seemed too far away so I slammed her into the wall and…" Ichigo paused.

"And?" mathias persisted, growing impatient. He had given the young shinigami credit for his eloquent speech, but waiting for ichigo to tell him everything that he wanted to know had grown tiresome.

"I felt her grind against my erection as she trailed soft kisses down my neck to my chest. I wanted to take my time touching her, I needed to claim every inch of her body as mine. I never think of all of the bad things that she and I have been through together when she is in my arms, thoroughly giving herself to me. I felt her wetness through the thin panties that she wore. I could smell the sweet aroma of her sweat, her hair, her perfume.." his voice trailed off as he threw his head back, his erections straining against the stiff denim of his jeans.

Mathias glanced down and frowned.

"She slid out of my arms and threw herself on the bed wearing nothing but her heels." Ichigo stopped talking again and shook his head, dismayed. "I thought she was finally going to let me sleep with her. the way she looked at me while she trailed her hands across her thighs and stomach."

"You and Orihime have never had sex?" Mathias asked dubiously.

"No." ichigo replied.

"I see." Mathias pressed the tips of his fingers together and leaned into his seat. "Useless. This is an utter waste of time," he muttered. He wanted to be close to Orihime in any way possible. He had hoped to live through ichigo's experiences with the auburn haired healer. Mathias raised one eyebrow and sighed.

"I want you to do something," mathias said.

"What?"

"Do not go back to your apartment on Friday night. Leave Orihime there alone."

Ichigo nodded his head slowly.

"We are done here ichigo kurosaki." Mathias felt the air in the room tremble for a brief moment then ichigo blinked and shook his head, look of confusion creasing his handsome face.

"Our time is up this week ichigo. We will pick up where we left off this time next week." Mathias said smoothly as if they had carried on a regular conversation.

"Yeah sure." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, grabbed his knapsack and left the room, feeling as if he were in a fog.

Mathias smiled to himself as the door to his office slammed shut. Friday was not too far away but he could not wait. Orihime would finally be his.


	14. Chapter 13

SO HERE IS CHAPTER 13!

I AM TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THE GROOVE AND POST THESE CHAPTERS UP!

PLEASE READ REVIEW AND ENJOY

HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND!

* * *

Orihime sat on the couch watching Ichigo as he repositioned the pool table. He was dressed in a white beater and torn blue jeans. As he picked up one end of the pool table, the muscles in his strong arms and back tensed, causing Orihime's cheeks to flush. She loved watching him. His body was strong, perfect in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run her fingers up every tensed muscle in his body.

Orihime sighed. Every time she thought about giving herself to him, she saw Sky's face in her mind. She could never seem to get that image out of her head.

Ichigo dropped the pool table and turned around to look at her.

"Something wrong babe?" he asked casually.

"No, I was just thinking," Orihime replied.

"Thinking about what?" Ichigo pushed his fingers through his spiky hair as he walked towards her. His jeans we close fitted, so Orihime saw all of the muscles in his legs flex and tense as he approached her. Ichigo crouched down in front of her and took her hands in his. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing really."

"You're lying."

Orihime sighed. She was a terrible liar.

"I was wondering when I will be able to go all the way with you," she said at last. Ichigo sighed.

"Don't worry about that," he said, his voice calm and even.

"I need to worry. I know that you want to and so do I..."

"You are worried for the wrong reasons. You make me happy and you do keep me satisfied. Don't think about that. You need to take the time to get over everything that happened."

"What if I never get over it? What then?" Orihime said, her voice had raising several octaves.

"Well I guess that's my problem, not yours, right," Ichigo chuckled softly then kissed her hand.

"Do I make you happy?" Orihime asked. Ichigo stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he murmured.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You make me happy. You really do."

Orihime accepted his response and snuggled closer to him. she held onto him with her eyes closed, luxuriating in the smell of his skin.

"Babe do you think you could make the beer run?" Ichigo asked after a long while.

"Huh?" Orihime looked up at him confused for a minute. She almost forgot why they had cleaned up the apartment. Renji made the baseball team and they were having a few people over to celebrate.

"I would go, but that idiot at the gas station only sells alcohol to you." Ichigo said apologetically, flashing his sweet lopsided grin.

"No problem, I'll call Tatsuki and have her go with me. That guy creeps me out."

"Thanks." Ichigo said as he took a step back, loosening his tight grip on her waist.

Orihime smiled up at him and walked towards the door. She picked up his wallet and was about to leave when he grabbed her hand. She spun around and gasped when he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. It was not the deep passionate kisses that she had come to expect from him. This kiss was gentle and affectionate. It was moments like that when she knew that he truly loved her.

"Don't be long," he whispered. Orihime nodded, feeling light headed from his gentle touch. She left his apartment and trotted quickly down the stairs.

Ichigo watched Orihime walk back toward campus. She crossed the street carefully then took out her cell phone, to call Tatsuki, no doubt. He smiled as he watched her, but his smile turned into a frown when he noticed that Renji and Rukia were walking towards his apartment.

Ichigo forced a smile as the loped up the stairs towards him.

"What's up?" Renji said as he entered the apartment.

"Nothing much, congrats on making the team," Ichigo replied.

"Thanks man. You throwing this together is very cool of you. I invited a few of the guys on the baseball team, is that cool?"

"Yeah, no worries."

Ichigo closed the door then leaned against it. He tried hard not to look at Rukia, but he felt her eyes on him. He was glad that Renji was there. He could not really explain it but he did not want to be alone around her.

Renji's phone began to ring. He took it out of his back pocket and flipped it open

"What's up?" Renji said in to the phone. "What are you talking about?" he said his voice raising.

"They won't sell you the fucking keg. You gotta be kidding me!" he paused for a minute and stroked his brows, his fingers dancing over the tribal tattoos.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there." Renji snapped the phone shut and turned to Ichigo.

"We have a problem with the keg, so I gotta get over there and pick it up." Renji said, frustration coloring his words.

"Do you need help?" Ichigo asked, secretly looking for any reason to keep his distance from Rukia.

"Nah, I got this, but I would appreciate it, if you filled the tub with ice and cold water."

How many people did you invite?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know, but don't worry about it." Renji turned to face Rukia. "I'll be right back babe," he said sweetly. Rukia stood on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I hope so," she replied her voice a low whisper.

Renji smiled and exited the apartment but Ichigo stood frozen in his spot staring at Rukia. He remembered a voice whispering that to him in the darkness.

"It couldn't have been her," Ichigo murmured. His brain would not allow him to believe that it was Rukia who snuck into the guest room and… Ichigo shook his head he could not even complete the thought. He laughed softly to himself. Rukia was not sneaky and she definitely was not in love with him. It didn't make sense, but still he could not shake the feeling that it was her that climbed into bed with him. He had assumed it was Orihime because that made the most sense and whoever it was seemed so familiar to him. She knew his body as if they had been together before. Ichigo frowned. It could have been anyone at that party. The lust that was inspired by the incubus desire had caused him to sleep with just about every woman that he knew.

"So do you have ice in your fridge?" Rukia asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Not a lot." Ichigo replied cautiously. Rukia stood and walked into the kitchen. She opened the freezer and took out the two bags of ice. She walked down the hall and into the bathroom. Ichigo followed behind her. He stood in the doorway and watched her. She stopped up the drain then ran the cold water.

"It's seems to be getting hotter here." Rukia murmured as she dumped the ice into the water. Once she was done, she turned the water off and stretched her arms above her head then pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, securing it with a rubber-band. Ichigo recognized the gentle curve of her long neck and the spiky black ponytail on top of her head. He recalled running his tongue up the length of her neck.

His memories of the night before suddenly made sense. He did recognize the woman that had slipped into bed with him and it was Rukia.

Ichigo stepped forward and grabbed Rukia's arm.

"We need to talk," he said gruffly as he dragged her out of the bathroom.

"What's wrong with you? Let me go," Rukia protested.

"It was you wasn't it," Ichigo growled as he slammed her into the wall. He stood only a few inches away from her, his eyes burning with rage.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Last night. At your party. You… you." Ichigo growled and punched the wall next to her head, leaving a dent behind. Rukia stared into his amber eyes unflinching.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you think that was funny? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ichigo shouted.

"You need to calm down," Rukia said, her voice calm and even.

"I was drunk but I know that it was you and not Orihime that got into bed with me. What were you thinking?"

Rukia's eyes widened and glazed over with tears.

"No, no…" she stammered.

"Don't play any fucking games with me right now. Don't," Ichigo warned.

"I was really drunk last night. I don't remember most of what happened," Rukia said. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did," Ichigo said. He sighed and took a step back. His anger was fading as he looked into Rukia's eyes. She looked just as confused as he was.

"I really don't, did we have sex again?"

Ichigo winced at the fact that she said again.

"No, but we made out and you gave me head," Ichigo said bluntly.

"Oh my God." Rukia groaned. "Well why didn't you stop me?"

"I thought you were Orihime! Why would I have thought anything else?"

"I don't know," Rukia murmured.

"You have to do me a favor." Ichigo said after a long pause. "Don't tell Orihime about this I don't want to upset her. She knows that I have absolutely no feelings for you at all, that it's always been her, but she would not want to hear that anything happened between us." Ichigo said.

"Yeah no problem, just don't tell Renji. He would never forgive me."

Ichigo nodded and turned around and walked into the kitchen. He turned away from the petite shinigami at the perfect moment. He did not see the tears fall from her eyes as she leaned against the wall to keep herself from falling. She did not mind his anger, the look of rage on his face at least proved that he felt something for her, but the blank empty look in his eyes when he said that he felt nothing for her, was more than she could stomach.

Rukia saw Ichigo pull a bottle of sangria out of the fridge as she ran to the bathroom to dry her eyes.

* * *

Tatsuki rocked back on her heels with a look of shock on her face. she had bounded up the steps to Ichigo's apartment with the keys in her hand. She did not expect to hear ichigo tear into Rukia the way that he did, but more importantly, she knew that Rukia was lying. She remembered seeing Rukia slink back into the living room, wearing a satisfied smirk. Tatsuki felt her stomach lurch as she glanced over her shoulder and saw Orihime walking quickly up the steps with Uryuu trailing behind her, struggling with two cases of beer.

"Hey why didn't you unlock the door?" Orihime asked.

"That would be helpful," Uryuu grunted as he hefted the load in his hand.

"Umm.." Tatsuki looked at the keys in her hand. "I didn't know which one it was," Tatsuki lied.

"Well let me," Orihime took the keys from her friend and unlocked the front door.

As the door creaked open, Tatsuki held her breath. She had no idea what was going to happen, but she realized that Orihime would not be able to deal with the truth.

* * *

Master Kain's home looked darker and more foreboding than Antoinette remembered. She had worked there for years and had grown accustomed to the darkness and solitude, but now, knowing that Domino was gone Antoinette's heart felt heavy. She exited the taxi and bounded up the steps to the front door. Before she had a chance to ring the doorbell, the door swung open and master Kain stood on the other side. He tilted his head to one side and smiled in his normal genial fashion, his dark hair spilling over his right eye.

"I've missed you my dear," he said quietly.

'I have missed you too," Antoinette said feebly.

"I know." Kain turned around and began to walk towards the stairs. He ascended the steps and Antoinette followed, not sure what was about to happen. Kain traipsed slowly towards his bedroom and slipped into the dimly lit room. Antoinette followed as a nervous lump formed in her throat. She glanced around the room and suppressed a gasp. Two lifeless bodies lay across his bed. Blood soaked into the sheets turning the smooth white satin crimson.

"Secrets are a terrible thing to keep," Kain said quietly as he approached his dresser. Two glasses and a blood filled decanter stood just within his reach. He picked up the decanter and poured blood into the two glasses. He turned around slowly, purposefully and handed Antoinette one of the glasses. She took it with a shaky hand and stared at the dark red fluid. "Have you told Domino about the many secrets you keep?"

"I don't understand," Antoinette stuttered.

"Oh, I think you do. You know of the dark tragic things that my sweet Destra has done. You have fed your own surreptitious thirsts in concert with my beloved Rayna." Kain paused as a look of hurt and sadness creased his handsome face. "You were there on the night that she was killed, but above all else. I know that it was your fault."

Antoinette's eyes widened.

"I never thought that it would end that way, I had no idea-"

"Silence yourself," Kain snapped interrupting her. "You are skilled in arcane magic. You have been known to seduce men and women to madness. You may have been bred to be nothing more than a housekeeper, a servant, but you are as powerful as you are ambitious."

Antoinette glanced down at her drink and let a crooked half smile crease her lips. She raised the glass to her lips and drank its contents in one gulp.

"I have only done what I needed to in order to insure my survival. Is that not within our nature? Can you truly fault me?" she asked plainly.

"No, but tell me, how long did it take for you to seduce my Rayna and make her fall in love with you?"

Antoinette considered the question for a brief moment.

"It did not take long. I have been working for you for many years. She had always been aware of my presence, but once I set my sights on her it only took days to make her love me."

"Because you wanted Sky."

"Yes. He was eligible, beautiful and strong. Everyone wanted him."

"You have been so honest with me. Why lie now?" Kain cocked his head to one side with a frown. "You wanted to carry his child. You knew that it would elevate your status in our world. So you seduced my daughter to get closer to him then inadvertently caused the death of my beloved daughter and drove the other to madness."

"I never meant for that to happen," Antoinette said from between clenched teeth.

"But it happened anyway." Kain seethed.

"So now you are going to take my life?"

Kain laughed as he stepped towards hers and placed one hand on her flat stomach.

"You had hoped that Sky would impregnate you and make you his wife. Rather than kill you I will take that dream away from you." his hand slid up her taut lean body until his fingers encircled the back of her neck. He twisted her neck to one side and bit down.

Blood spurted out of her throat and into his mouth. Antoinette cried out then closed her eyes as master Kain stole her vitality. He relented after a long while and smiled at her.

"Domino will never touch you again. You will be mine until I am through with you."

* * *

I HOPE YOU GUYS DO NOT THINK TOO POORLY OF ANTOINETTE.. i 3 HER!


	15. Chapter 14

**HolA and Happy 2011!**

**It's been a while, but life has been refreshingly crazy on my end. I would have been back sooner but so much has happened and I have just found my way back to this story. I know it's hard to remember what has happened, so I say go back a few chapters and get caught up lol!**

**I hope you guys enjoys the latest installment of THE INCUBUS CHILD **

**Please read review and enjoy and I will be back soon!**

* * *

Ichigo made a conscious effort to avoid Rukia for the rest of the night and she was well aware of this fact. He moved about his crowded apartment with his head down, doing everything in his power not to meet her gaze. Rukia sighed miserably and stood. She walked over to the fridge and reached for a bottle of water. She shut the fridge door and looked up, surprised to see Tatsuki standing beside her.

"I need to talk to you," Tatsuki said, her voice cold and detached.

"What about?"

"I don't think you want Renji or anyone else to hear what I am about to say," Tatsuki replied. Rukia glanced across the room. Her boyfriend was leaning against the wall talking to Orihime's roommate, Alessandra. Rukia rolled her eyes. Eventually she will have to muster up the energy to pretend that she was jealous.

"Fine, whatever." Rukia turned around and walked towards the exit. She stepped outside onto the balcony. She crossed her arms across her chest and glared at Tatsuki.

"What the hell do you want?" Rukia asked.

"I want to know why you are trying to break Ichigo and Orihime up?" Tatsuki asked bluntly. Rukia's eyes widened in shock as she stammered a response.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Rukia forced her voice to sound shocked and surprised.

"Don't play that shit with me Rukia. I heard you talking to Ichigo today and I saw you leaving the guest room at that party. I know you did it on purpose and I'm not going to let you hurt my best friend," Tatsuki shot back. Rukia read her facial expression and sighed. She could see that Tatsuki was not going to back down.

"Why do you even care? This is none of your fucking business," Rukia spat.

"You are so pathetic and sad. You don't even see what you are doing. If Ichigo loved you, do you think he would be with Orihime? Don't mess this up for them." Tatsuki spun around and walked back into the apartment. Rukia stood on the balcony for a moment longer before yanking the door open and stalking angrily back into the apartment.

She walked past all of her friends and locked herself in the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She was beautiful in her own way and she had never questioned herself until now. Rukia's dark hair had grown out a bit, now it touched rested on her smooth, pale shoulders. Her violet eyes were round bright and lively and her small mouth was perfectly shaped. Rukia looked away from her reflection. No matter how pretty she was, she was not Orihime. She balled her fist tightly at her side and before she knew it, the bathroom mirror was broken and bloody bits of glass protruded from her knuckles. Rukia jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

"Is everything okay in there?" Orihime called out gently.

"Yes I'm fine," Rukia replied her voice pinched tight with pain.

"Are you sure?

Rukia rolled her eyes and unlatched the door. Orihime stepped into the bathroom and gasped when she saw the blood dripping from Rukia's fist onto the floor.

"What happened?" Orihime asked as she took Rukia's bloodied fist in her hands.

"I don't know I was just thinking about …" Rukia paused. She watched Orihime place one hand on the busted bathroom window. The air seemed to vibrate as the glass mended back together. Rukia found herself in awe of the young healer's power. It made her hate Orihime even more. She was so unassuming and pretty but somehow she was so skilled. Rukia was brought by to reality by the feel of Orihime's thin fingers as they swiftly and deftly took the bits of glass out of the wound.

"Just give me one second and you'll be as good as new," Orihime murmured. Rukia nodded then gasped as a feeling of warmth touched her hand and crept up her arm. After a minute or so, Rukia's hand was back to normal. For a brief moment, her smile was genuine as she looked up at the young healer.

"Thank you," Rukia murmured.

"It's no trouble at all, really," Orihime replied. "But if you are this upset you should really tell Renji how you feel."

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason why you punched the mirror. Renji has been paying a little too much attention to my roommate. I don't think he is doing it on purpose, but you know better than anyone else how he can be when he gets along with someone."

"Right…" Rukia allowed her voice to trail off. "I just love him so much and it is getting harder to see him give so much attention to someone else. I don't know what to say or do," Rukia sighed. Orihime wide gray eyes were understanding. Rukia was tempted to laugh in her face.

"You need to tell him how you feel. Do you want me to talk to Alessandra for you?"

"No, I don't want to make her feel bad, I'll talk to Renji myself. Thanks for listening, you are such a good friend." Rukia hugged Orihime close then slipped out of the bathroom, amazed at how much of a good liar she was.

* * *

Master Kain's bedroom seemed to be nothing more than darkness and shadows. Antoinette sat at the edge of the bed and looked around the room for the hundredth time. She had not seen anything but this dimly lit room and Kain in days. He came to her every night and just lay in the bed beside her. He barely ever spoke, but when he did, it was to ask her how she was feeling. Even though he was keeping her captive, he was overly concerned with her well being. Antoinette's hand strayed down to her stomach. The life that was growing inside of her was what interested Kain.

For some strange reason all of Kain's wives died before they had a chance to give him another child. His first wife had bore two daughters. One that was lost to the Eternal Death and the other lost in her own madness. Antoinette sighed. She had no idea what to do, but at the very least she knew that Kain would never harm a pregnant woman. He placed children very high on his list of priorities.

Antoinette was snapped back to reality when the bedroom door creaked open. Kain entered and closed the door behind him. His dark hair was a mess of glossy black curls and his black dress shirt was open, exposing his muscular chest. Antoinette's eyes widened when she saw the blood streaked across his abdomen. It seemed that he did not even realize that she was in the room, he just strode over to the fireplace, made himself a drink then sat behind his desk. He spun in his chair and gazed out at the night sky. He took a sip of the blood infused wine in his hand and sighed.

"Come to me," Kain whispered lightly. Obediently, Antoinette stood and walked towards him. she stood in front of him, a nervous lump forming in her throat as he looked her over.

"You look too pale," Kain said.

"I am fine," Antoinette whispered. Kain motioned for her to take a seat in his lap. He wrapped his free arm around her waist as he finished his drink and set it down on his desk. As his grip tightened on her waist, he finished unbuttoning his shirt then reached up and stroked his fingertips across her pale cheek.

"You need to feed, and I have sent all of the other servants home, so I guess that leaves me," Kain said placidly.

"Are you offering me your blood?" Antoinette asked, in surprise.

"I am, you look ill."

Antoinette turned to him and touched her lips to his throat. She bared her petite fangs and was about to bite down on his throat, when she paused suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Kain asked.

"This is not terribly comfortable for me," Antoinette murmured. Kain nodded and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and lay her down on top of the sheets. He climbed into the bed beside her and slid between her legs, his chest hovering over her lips.

"Is this better?" Kain asked as he smiled down at her. Antoinette nodded feebly. She reached forward and placed her hands on his shoulders. Kain leaned forward and closed his eyes. He gasped lightly as he felt her fangs pierce his flesh. She drank his blood slowly, small groans of pleasure escaping her lips. Kain closed his eyes and bit down hard on his lower lip. It had been decades since he had shared his blood with another. He forgot how amazing it felt. Kain slid his fingers through her hair as his hips began to slowly rock back and forth. Antoinette's grip tightened on his shoulders as she pulled him closer, her moans becoming louder, her bite more vicious.

Feeling her nails dig deep into his toned shoulders only seemed to arouse him further. Kain wanted her and he thoroughly understood why everyone that went anywhere near this woman had fallen for her.

"Stop," Kain whispered. Antoinette opened her eyes and licked her lips as he withdrew. He rolled off of her and lay beside her, his chest heaving, his mind a blur. He needed a distraction from his conflicting feelings for the attractive succubus that had drank more of his blood than originally intended.

"You missed The Games tonight," Kain said after a long while.

"I was never allowed to participate. The Games are not meant for commoners."

Kain detected a note of bitterness in her words.

"Ah, my little social climber. Your life will change soon, trust me."

There was a distinct edge to his voice that frightened Antoinette. Her hand strayed down to her stomach once again.

"Domino's father won tonight. He managed to hunt down four humans in just under an hour. It was quite masterful."

Antoinette frowned. The Games were held every few months on the night of the new moon. It was a time when nobility had the opportunity to get back to their more basic instincts and hunt as their vampiric ancestors once did. That meant that they would kidnap mortals from the human world and let them loose in a secluded area, where they would be hunted and killed. Antoinette always thought it was a barbaric sport and could not understand why anyone would want to participate.

"Perhaps I should hold another one and allow you to participate. You need as much blood as possible," Kain said thoughtfully.

"But doesn't that go against the rules of the high council?"

"I am the high council, I make the rules," Kain chuckled darkly.

* * *

The portal was deeper and darker than Domino ever imagined. He hated the feeling of darkness that pervaded every inch of his being. It crackled under his skin, making every hair on his body stand on edge. A fog swirled around him and time had no meaning. Nothing held meaning as he wandered further away from the only world that he had ever known and into the world of the living. He knew that he was closer but once again, that meant nothing. He could walk for what felt like eons and still be so far away from his objective.

One constant feeling pushed Domino forward and he knew that it was love. The love that he felt for Destra made him want to save her, and the love that he felt growing for Antoinette made him want to make it back to her, alive and in one piece. Domino paused somewhere in the dark void. He was exhausted and needed a break. He sat down and closed his eyes, deciding to let the darkness envelop him for just a while.

* * *

"I'm going to chill with Renji, Chad and Uryuu tonight. I don't think I will make it back tonight, but I'll miss you babe. I love you." Orihime snapped her phone shut and frowned.

The week had gone by in a blur or classes, essays, parties and late nights studying with Ichigo. She had been looking forward to spending the night with him, relaxing and watching a movie. He had promised her some alone time but that did not seem like it was going to happen just yet. Orihime shrugged and tossed her phone onto his bed.

She considered calling a couple of her friends over, but decided to see what food and drink she had in the apartment first. Ichigo happened to be rather diligent when it came to keeping the apartment stocked and Orihime did most of the cleaning. They had a working system that kept them from fighting, but to be honest Orihime never knew what was in the fridge or behind the bar.

Orihime grabbed her phone and walked inot the living room. she called Tatsuki as she rummaged around behind the bar, looking for wine or some kind of pre mixed drink that she could toss umbrellas in. the phone rang twice before she heard her best friend on the other line.

"What's up?" Tatsuki said lightly.

"Nothing much, did your boyfriend ditch you too?" Orihime asked jokingly.

"Yeah, I'm here with Chizuru, she is whining and complaining, trying to keep Chad from leaving."

"Do you guys want to come over to Ichigo's for drinks?"

"Yeah I wouldn't mind one or two, but honestly I can't keep up with the constant partying," Tatsuki admitted.

"Neither can I. I don't know how some people do it," Orihime agreed.

"We will be over there soon." Tatsuki said goodbye and hung up. Orihime slid her cell phone into her pocket and entered the kitchen. She found chips and dip in the fridge and a serving platter in the cupboard, she set it out and grabbed glasses and the margarita mixer. Orihime considered calling Rukia but decided against it, for whatever reason she did not want to be around the raven haired shinigami. Orihime sat on the couch and waited for her two friends to arrive.

Orihime took out her phone one more time and called her roommate. The phone rang a few times before Alessandra answered.

"Hey Hime!" Alessandra said excitedly.

"Hey what's up are you busy?" Orihime asked.

"Yeah I'm going to an aviation party right now. Are you coming, I think your boyfriend is going to be there."

"No, he wanted to spend some time with just the guys so we are staying in tonight."

"Well that's too bad, let's catch up tomorrow, okay."

"Okay have fun and make sure my Ichigo doesn't get into trouble."

"No problem, later."

The call ended and Orihime felt an overwhelming sense of dread. Renji was going to be at a party with her roommate. That could not be a good thing.

It was just after midnight when Tatsuki and Chizuru left ichigo's apartment. The night went well and Orihime was glad that she spent a night at home. She had not been able to just relax with friends since the semester started and it was a nice change of pace. Even Chizuru looked like she needed a bit of down time.

Orihime washed the dishes and packed them away as she thought about sleeping in Ichigo's king sized bed without him. The thought saddened her a bit, but she would get over it. Orihime turned off all of the lights in the apartment and went to bed. She stripped down to her bra and panties, secretly hoping that Ichigo would make it home that night and appreciate the sight of her in his bed. She slid between the sheets and closed her eyes, waiting patiently for sleep to take over.

* * *

Mathias smiled darkly as he perched on the ledge of her bedroom window. Everything was going according to plan. Ichigo had stayed away from his apartment, leaving Orihime alone, waiting for him. Mathias touched the cool pane of glass and the window silently slid up. He crept inside slowly and stood at the edge of the bed watching her toss and turn in her sleep. She was restless, her body craved attention, and Mathias planned on being the one to give it to her. He walked towards the head of the bed and stared down at her. She was beautiful, her full lips were parted as a light sigh escaped. Her chest heaved, her breasts moving rhythmically. He leaned forward, his lips by her ear.

"Keep your eyes closed, this is nothing more than a dream my love," He whispered.

"Yes," Orihime sighed in her sleep.

Mathias pulled himself up to his full height and shed his jacket, it fell silently to the floor as his body became nothing more than mist and fog.

Mathias wanted her more than anyone or anything but he would not violate her, that just went against his nature and better judgment, instead he was a dark wispy cloud that slid under the sheets and across her smooth feminine body. In this form he could touch her most intimate places and understand her body, without taking her in some barbaric fashion.

Fog brushed against her inner thigh and breasts ever so gently, causing a low moan to escape her lips. He brushed against her parted lips, tasting her breath, her very essence. He found it hard to maintain this form as he continued to stroke and caress every inch of her body. His desire for her increased with each passing second. He had to have her. Mathias slid off the bed and away from her before he did something that he would regret. He returned to his human form and grabbed his jacket off the floor. he would be back again, but before he could have her, he had to take care of one thing. Ichigo Kurosaki had to die.

* * *

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**


End file.
